A special larva
by MostazalsLord
Summary: What happens when a zerg larva, somehow, gets free will?Read and find out. Rated T due to the presence of certain words. Anonymous reviews enabled by the way. Warning: OOC  some , don't read if you don't like OOC  ehem, this is a parody as well .
1. A rough beginning

**A/N: I don't own any of Blizzard's characters (I did came up with the plot of this fic though). I hope you enjoy the reading. Here it goes. **

The Zerg swarm was known for it's ruthless and formidable adaptation abilities. It lacked the purity of form the protoss race had, on the other hand, it had purity of essence. It used to be ruled by the Overmind a brain-like entity, but with the dead of its former master, the Queen of Blades, Kerrigan was in charge.

The new leader of the swarm wasn't as experienced as the Overmind when it came to rule the Zerg swarm, but she knew how to do it nonetheless. Despite being probably, the most powerful being in the whole universe, she was _not_ perfect at all. Before being the Queen of Blades, she used to be human, thus a little (_very_ little)remained from her humanity. Every human commits mistakes, Kerrigan was no exception, not even after getting infested. When the Overmind was in charge, absolutely no zerg had will of its own or an important degree of conscience, but the Overmind was now dead. Even being the master of the Zerg, Kerrigan didn't notice that actually, _one_ zerg, somehow managed to escape her powerful control, at least, partially. . .

It felt so warm and very humid, very comfortable indeed, but that had to end. It came out from the hatchery, the sensation of comfort, soon faded away as it embraced the new vision of its surroundings. Thus, a new larva spawned from the hatchery, but not any larva this one was a special larva.

"Where I am?"

"Hey, brother!"

"Huh?who are you?

"I'm a larva just like you!we spawned from the same hatchery, buddy"

"A larva?"

"Yeh, what else do you think you are?"

The new larva looked around, it saw a volcano and a lot of lava, it also felt the zerg creep beneath itself, wasn't so bad. Finally it looked at its reflection in a spawning pool. It saw its body, face and. . . snake-like tongue. It was a larva. . . a zerg larva.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Why are we like this?"

"I don't know, we just are"

"So why are we here?I felt so comfy inside the hatchery"

"Pff, you didn't think you could stay inside forever, did you?"

"Why not?"

"We are zerg larvae, we're supposed to spawn from hatcheries some day"

"For?"

"Obey the bidding of our master, Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, as we evolve towards the purity of form"

"Purity of form?"

"Yes. We are not supposed to stay like this forever, you know?"

"I don't get it"

"You're such a rookie" sighed the old larva

"Hey, I don't think you're old enough to treat me like that!How old are you by the way?"

"I'm fifteen seconds older than you, stupid grub"

". . . _ (Oh, sure, that's a HUGE difference)_"

"Anyways, can you hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice. . . telling us what to do. Our master's voice"

"You mean, Kerrigan?"

"Yeh bro"

They heard the voice in their wormy heads for a while. The voice told them to idle for now and to think about what thing they would like to become.

"What thing we would like to become?"

"Yes, like what kind of zerg we would like to be when we grow up"

"I thought we just grow up and that's it, how are we supposed to choose?"

"Well rookie, it works like this:we spend a while near this hatchery, doing nothing, then our master asks us what we wanna be next, we answer and a bunch of drones gives us what we need to become whatever we choose to be. Besides, actually we don't _grow up, _we evolve inside a cocoon"

"A cocoon?"

"Yes, you gotta make your own cocoon by the way"

"How?"

"Like this" said the old larva while spiting some sort of fabric and giving it the shape of a cocoon "the rest, you should get it later"

"Uhmm, I see. Well, I guess I don't wanna be a larva during my whole life. What are the options?"

"Ughhh, do I have to tell you everything?"

"Please?I mean come on, we're bros, aren't we?"

"Last bro I had wasn't an asshole, though"

"Nobody's born knowing"

"I _did_

"Well, I didn't. So could you please explain this to me?"

"Arghh, ok, but just because your ignorance makes me sick. "

"Thanks" the new larva said as it smiled

"Since we're just larvae, we could evolve into a drone, an overlord, a zergling, an hydralisk, a roach, an infestor, a mutalisk, a corrupter or an ultralisk, I guess those are the options. I like mutalisks the better"

"Why?"

"Because the fly frigging fast, well, not as fast as a scourge, but that's beside the point, we can't evolve into scourges anymore"

"Why we can't evolve into scourges?"

"Because the master doesn't feels like using them, she says they're old-fashioned"

"Isn't that a whim?"

"Yes, but we'll respect that decision, since we're her servants"

". . . _ (what a stupid master we have, I bet scourges are great)_"

A queen came from behind the mineral line to check the situation and make sure there were no problems going on.

"Everything ok, kids?" she asked gently

"Yes, miss queen, just chatting with the new guy" the old larva replied

"O. O" the new larva felt surprised by the appearance of the queen.

"I'll be around here if you need some minerals or gas when you decide to evolve, you can call the drones too. Ask with a shriek, we'll come right away" once she ended her sentence she left the hatchery.

"Who was she?"

"A queen, their kind protect us since we're inside the hatchery, you owe her your life"

"Protect us?from what?"

"You think every living being can stand our awesomeness once we evolve?No, there are two other races constantly trying to eradicate us because they're scared of us. We're just way too badass for them once we evolve. Those races are the protoss and the terrans"

"Who are them?"

"The protoss are just a bunch of spoiled bitches who got all the power they wanted, just because they were born before us, which by the way is not fair. The terrans are pretty tasty meals, specially their young females, some of our older bros ate them for breakfast and thus the terrans got pissed off badly. I heard from the overlords that terrans taste way better than Mar Sara's chickens. I mean, just check out my point of view bro, it's not fair that the protoss have that much power and the terrans just happen to be hella tasty meals, right?"

"But. . . we don't need that much power, do we?Regarding the terran why don't we just leave them alone?Sure we could get good meals without killing them. "

"It's not a matter of _needing_ power it's a matter of _fairness_, the protoss should give their power away, so everything can be at peace and balance between them and us. As for what concerns to the terrans, I can't wait to taste them. . . I mean generation after generation our race has tasted several meals, but nothing like the terrans. . . " the old larva said while drooling.

**Meanwhile in a nearby terran camp. . . **

"Alright guys, we've been trained for this stuff during our whole frigging lives, if we succeed at this mission, we'll get an increase in our wages" Alpha ghost stated

"Shut up already and tell us what to do, I wanna get my check by the end of the week" Beta ghost mumbled angrily.

"Yeh buddy, I'm kinda tired of this, I want a break as soon as possible" Gamma ghost replied.

"Very well then. So here's the deal, we gotta call in three nukes at the zerg nest to our west. Once we're done, we'll get the hell out of this god damn planet and receive our checks so we can get a few days off, ok?"

"Well, was about time, I wanted to nuke the crap out of something since I was a kid" Beta ghost muttered

"Finally that old Mengsk gives us a funny mission, I was tired of assassinating easy targets " Gamma ghost said.

"Good, let's get this job done" Alpha ghost mumbled

And thus they began to walk towards zerg nest, with their cloaking on and their minds eager to see the _fireworks. _

**Back to the zerg nest. . . **

"Oh, I see. Was a nice talking, not as nice as I would like, but. . . nah whatever. Well I think I could use a nap for now, I'm kinda tired"

"Yeh, me t. . . woah!what's that red dot?"

A red dot was near to them (actually three dots, each one on top of the other, so it looked like one), it shinned a lot.

"Huh, what you said?"

"There is red dot right here, next to our hatchery"

"A red d. . . Oh shit!"

"What?It's shinny and funny, don't you think?" the old larva said leaning closer to the red dot.

But the young larva was now creeping away as fast it could from there, for the sake of its own life. Unlike the other larva, the young one had better ideas and somehow, knew that red dots are _not_ nice, perhaps because it didn't feel right to have that thing nearby all the sudden.

"Hey, bro!we are larvae we're not supposed to stay away from the hatchery!"

"Screw you!I'm getting out of here!"

"Hey you!come back here young larva!" a queen yelled

"Don't you realize th. . . " but the scared larva didn't finish its sentence

Three nukes landed right where the red dot once shinned, reducing the place to ashes in a blink. The young larva couldn't help but to stare at the scene with horror. Its home was utterly destroyed.

Still over the creep, the larva began to creep towards somewhere. . . anywhere but that place, it didn't feel safe, it felt bleak. The little larva needed help, and fast, hopefully someone (a zerg)would show up later.

**Meanwhile, somewhere not so far away from the fleeing larva. . . **

"That was awesome" Alpha ghost stated

"We are pretty good at carrying out our orders. Finally I'll get my vacations after I receive my check" Beta ghost said as he stretched "And to think Mengsk himself removed our inhibitors so we could have more freedom, hehehe, he became such a nice guy once he got screwed up by Raynor"

"I think we should thank Raynor someday for that, hahahaha. . . oh what's this?" Gamma ghost muttered. He saw the fleeing larva creeping towards somewhere.

"What?" Alpha ghost asked.

"There is a zerg creeping right there, I think it's a larva" Gamma ghost replied.

"I'll take care of that ugly bastard" Beta ghost mumbled as he prepared to snipe the defenseless larva.

"Guys!Last ship is leaving we gotta aboard it _now_!" Alpha yelled after checking his communicator.

"Next time. . . damn larva, I'll get you next time" Beta muttered.

Thus the ghost squad began to ran towards the last ship remaining on the planet, letting the lucky larva survive another day.

**Short, indeed, but more chapters will be written in order to make the whole story longer. **

**Reviewing takes only two minutes by the way. **


	2. Intelligence matters too

Three hours creeping towards somewhere and not a single living being showed up. Hence the larva started to feel tired and wondered why nobody help it. There was nothing left at its former nest, nothing but ashes, however, there was enough zerg creep outside the nest to survive. The larva tried to get away from the creep, but soon enough it found out it was not a good idea as it felt way too much heat over the harsh and volcanic ground of Char, besides the zerg creep felt nice enough. The larva. Began to ponder about its life so far. Why its nest got nuked?Who did this?Why me?

Were just a few of the many question on its mind. However, these thoughts were cut off by a some sounds from a nearby location and some shrieks. . . zergling shrieks.

The young larva crept towards the place where a fight between zealots and zerglings was being hold. There was blood and corpses all over the ground, a true butchery, nonetheless, the zealots were winning, because this time they were not greatly outnumbered.

"Foul creatures!Come and meet the blades of justice!" a zealot yelled as he sliced an incoming zergling.

"Auch, man!that hur. . . " but the zergling didn't manage to utter any more words(actually the only thing that was heard by the protoss was a shriek, since they don't understand the language of the zergs), because he got sliced by another zealot.

The larva was witnessing the scene with great worry. If the zealots managed to slay all of those nearby zerglings, it would be of no use to creep away from there if they spotted the larva, they moved way too fast.

"_I gotta do something. . . " _the larva thought.

"These zergs are no match for us!Come on brothers!For Adun!" a zealot yelled as he brutally shoved a zergling.

"Ughh. . . they're gonna kill us all if we keep like this, we better get some reinforcements quickly" a zergling said.

"We have them!Slay them all, my brethren!

A very loud shriek was heard by the fighters causing them to quit battling.

"What the heck was that?" a zealot asked.

"I don't know brother" another zealot replied.

Everyone stared at the source of the shriek, a larva. It was holding something with its mouth. . . a box, but not any box, the box contained some batteries for the psi blades.

"It's holding our last batteries!Get that zerg , hurry!"

"Ehrmmm, brother?"

"What?"

"My psi blade is out of power" a zealot said as he showed the glowing words on his psi blade(_out of battery)_

"Ow, mine too" another zealot said.

"What the. . . ?Last time I checked we had full battery!"

"Wasn't that two centuries ago?"

"Oh, crap, you're right. Fortunately I still have so. . . " but he didn't end his sentence.

His psi blade also ran out of power.

". . . why it had to be now?"

"We can get our blades on again!we just need our batteries!"

"A zerg is holding them"

"It's just a larva!stomp it, quickly!"

The larva began to creep away from the zealots as fast as it could, but they were running too fast. The zealots were just about to catch the fleeing larva and stomp it to death, but fortunately the zerglings managed to intercept them and kill the now, not so dangerous zealots, thus giving the brave larva enough time to throw the box with the last batteries inside, to a lava river.

"No!Not the batteries!" yelled an overwhelmed zealot trying to punch his foes with his bare hands.

"Retreat!" another zealot shouted as he withdrew from the battle.

The zealots began to withdraw, not being able to stand against their foes without the aid of the psi blades, but the remaining zerglings hunted them down ruthlessly, only one zealot managed to escape, but with serious injures.

"Ughh. . . this won't end like this. I shall avenge you my brethren!I swear it for Adun!"

The remaining zerglings rushed towards the larva to thank it for its actions and saving their sad butts.

"Woah, thanks buddy. How did you come up with such an amazing idea?"

"Yeah, we're used to fighting stuff in melee but I never thought a larva could cause this much problem to a bunch of zealots. "

"Well, I don't have claws like you do guys, but I realized the protoss had to have some sort of power source. Batteries in this case. It was a clever move I guess" the young larva stated.

"Indeed buddy, indeed" a zergling mumbled.

"You guys know if is there any hatchery nearby?"

"Yes, there is one nearby, we'll take you there buddy"

"Thank guys"

And thus, the pack of zerglings escorted the brave larva to the hatchery. Wasn't a long trip, the hatchery was very close.

"Yay!It's just like the one I had before"

"-. - They all look the same" a zergling muttered.

"Oh, I didn't know"

"Now you do. Lets go back to patrol guys, shall we? "

"Wait guys!"

"What is it buddy?"

"Before you leave. . . can you tell me how is like?"

"Huh?"

"You know, being a zergling"

"Oh, it's cool I guess as long as you don't have to evolve into a baneling"

"A baneling?"

"Yeh, it's a new type of zerg. Queens think they're cute as well as some terrans "

"Yay!, that's nice"

"You better choose to evolve into something else, seriously, you don't wanna become a baneling. If you become a zergling, better to remain like that"

"Why?"

"That's something I'm not gonna tell you, it would only frighten you"

"Ah, sure and my hatchery getting nuked didn't scare me at all. Come on, tell me"

"Very well then, but I warned you. A baneling's purpose is to release some sort of acid when it's nearby to its enemies. . . by exploding itself and therefore, dying"

"Oh, woah, that blows"

"Indeed, but banelings can curl up and roll, which is hella funny if you ask me. "

"Yeh, it sounds funny"

**Meanwhile, the surviving zealot was having a rough time. . . **

A trudging protoss was getting close to his ship, barely with enough strength to avoid getting fainted. He couldn't stand all the injuries he had, so he fell to the ground, his conscience slowly abandoning him to the eternal slumber of death. He tried to remain awake, but actually that wasn't up to him, not in that state.

He stared at the sky, his spirit getting ready to become one with the Khala. He blinked once. . . twice. . . and one more last time. He felt nothing, yet things happened later.

The ship's crow saw him, and brought him back to Shakuras as soon as they could. They knew this particular protoss was willing to serve his race forever, no matter the cost. That one, was a wish which could be granted, partially. . .

**Back to the life of the larva. . . **

For a moment there was peace in the nest, but soon four hellions showed up and started harassing the mineral line of the nest with their flamethrowers. Some zerglings were sent to chase them down and end with the harassment, but they were having no success at all.

"Miss queen?"

"Yes, m' dear?"

"Why are those zerglings rushing towards the hellions?"

"Because those terran vehicles were sent to kill our drones"

"Why not to send some roaches?I mean just look at my siblings, they're getting roasted"

"We haven't build an extractor yet, that's why we have no gas to morph larvae into roaches or other type of zerg except for drones, overlords and zerglings"

"I see. . . but we gotta do something about those hellions"

"Don't worry little larva, back up is coming"

"Which back up?"

"Infestors"

"I thought those guys don't attack. How are they supposed to aid us?"

"You'll see what I mean soon enough, just watch and learn"

And then a couple of infestors arrived from the main hive on Char. They got there digging .

"What's the problem then?" one of them asked the queen.

"Four hellions are playing the hit-and-run game with our zerglings, so we cannot catch them and we're getting several casualties. Could you please snare those pussies?It really pisses me off when terrans micro like that, it's lame and cheap"

"No problem" the other infestor said.

There was a bunch of new zerglings(the previous ones were now nothing, but ashes) trying to catch the hellions, but with no success. The infestors got close to the battle and used their fungal growth ability, snaring the unlucky hellions.

"Hey dude!This thing ain't responding, I can't move!" an hellion pilot shouted.

"Me neit. . waaghh" but the pilot got maimed by a zergling, the same thing happened to the other pilots.

"And that, my little larva, is how infestors help the swarm"

"Sweet!"

"Hehehe, you should watch me neural parasiting a mothership, _that_ is sweet"

"We can also spawn infested terrans. It's not a nice feeling to do so, but they work pretty nice as cannon fodder sometimes"

"Woah!So. . . you guys could control our master?"

"No, she is way too powerful to be controlled by a lowly being like me"

"Oh, I see"

"Well, was nice to get out from the main hive for a while, but we gotta get back. See ya!"

"Bye!"

And so they left towards the main hive, so they could mind other business, like slacking off and get ready for further missions. The young larva watched some of its brethren, the ones who flied, then it realized that it didn't like the idea of evolving into a flier, even if that meant to be fast like a mutalisk. Then the larva recalled the events at its former nest. It wanted to be huge and powerful, powerful enough to withstand a nuke. There was only one normal kind of zerg able to receive the full impact of a nuke _and _survive:ultralisks.

The larva called the queen with a shriek, and she came right away.

"Yes?"

"I made my choice. I want to evolve into an ultralisk"

"Very well then, you gotta eat three-hundred shards of minerals and smoke two-hundred cigarettes of vespene gas"

"O. O Are you serious?"

"Yes, now go ahead and begin to eat and smoke, then you can start making your cocoon"

"Uh, ufff, ok"

And thus the young larva began to do as it was told, eating and smoking. It took a while to be done with these actions, but it was pleasant, just to lay there slacking off that way, others would say it was a hard job though(eating three hundred mineral shard and smoking two-hundred vespene gas cigarettes needs some degree of effort, indeed). Once finished it began to spit fabric for its cocoon, then it got in, so the evolution could begin.

**More coming, just wait. **


	3. Hugs hurt

**A/N: just in case you didn't notice it, this is a parody too, so if you guys laugh, smile or at least, think this is funny, then I'm happy for that. Without further ado, the third chapter. **

The cocoon felt nice and warm, it wasn't as good as the inner part of a hatchery, but it was better than nothing. Squirming inside the cocoon, the larva began its transformation. It became bigger with every second, that was the first change to notice. Then the legs and the kaiser blades. Only a few minutes more and the new being inside the cocoon would be able to show everyone its new form.

"So what he chose to become?" a zergling asked.

"I think he wanted to become an ultralisk" an hydralisk replied.

"Is he aware that he's not allowed to hug his allies?"

"He i. . . holy crap!Nobody told him!"

Right in that moment a pack of wounded zerglings arrived near the cocoon. They had serious injures, but nothing their natural regeneration abilities couldn't heal with time ( let's say the had 3 hp left).

"Man, those frigging marines at that close encampment hit really hard!"

"Yeh, but fortunately it was a six versus two fight, the real problem was the hellion"

"Indeed, fast thing, I can't believe we almost got roasted, next time we should remember no to attack in line formation"

"Hey, what's up fellow Hydra!"

"Don't come any closer!This larva is gonna end his metamorphosis at any second!"

"Staying away is no way to greet our brother in his new form" one of the wounded zerglings mumbled as he and the other zerglings got closer to the cocoon.

By then, the metamorphosis was complete, thus, an ultralisk popped out from the cocoon. As expected, it was huge, with sharp blades and very thick skin. Such meat tank should be able to take a nuke and survive without any problem.

"Yo" the ultralisk said.

"Sup, bro" muttered a wounded zergling.

"Awww. . . you guys look so tiny and cute from here, let me hug you"

"O. O"

"Come on guys!just a hug!"

"Don't hug us!"

But the zerglings didn't live to utter anymore sounds. Using his kaiser blades, the ultralisk attempted to

_hug_ his brethren, but the only thing he managed to do, was to slice them all. The ultralisk realized about his action and glared with horror at the corpses of his brethren.

"Oh, shit!" the ultralisk mumbled.

"We forgot to tell you, buddy. ultralisks are not allowed to hug their allies because. . . well, I guess you already found out why. " A ne'arby hydralisk muttered.

"Man, that blows!But I'm able to withstand a nuke, right?"

"Yes"

"Cool!"

"Well, bud, you see, now that you can fight we would like you to help us to finish off some terrans who are hiding in a building, not so far away from here"

"Ehm, sure. How to, exactly?"

"Just _hug_ them as you did with those poor zerglings"

"Bro, you're making me guilty"

"But you're guilty!"

"I didn't know!I just wanted to hug them like a big bro!"

"Ok, ok, knock it off already and get your heavy ass to the building I just told you about. Those other zerglings will lead you there. Remember you're _not_ allowed to hug your allies at any moment. "

And so he left the nest, heading towards a not so far away building. The zerglings were fast, but they waited for their big bro, not leaving him behind.

**Meanwhile, in the building the hydralisk was talking about. . . **

"I tell you this dude, I don't think we will make it out of here alive" a marine said to one of the firebats.

"We are on the very same soil of the hell, Char. Getting killed by those ugly bastards is not among my plans. I'll live to see my wife again"

"You mean that slut from Agria?" the marine said.

"Watch your language when you talk about her"

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you myself"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" the marine mumbled with a scoffing tone "If I had received one credit for every time I was told that, I would be on Tarsonis enjoying my well deserved vacations"

"Enough of this, zerg wave coming from the north!" another marine yelled.

"Ok, boys, get your weapons ready and let's rock!"

"I wish this building had a better system to control doors. Fucking cheap engineers" the firebat said

_Squeaks_

"Here they come!" Hey Jeff!get your flamethrowers to the front"

"Alright"

And thus, they began to fire their weapons, causing several casualties among the zerg group, specially since it was a narrow passage and there was a firebat (Jefferson, aka Jeff)preventing the zerglings from reaching the marines. There was a total of five marines three medics and a firebat, against an uncertain number of zerglings (though they killed a lot so far).

**Outside the building. . . **

"Jeez!We're getting pwned . " a zergling muttered

"It doesn't takes a genius to realize that. . . " the ultralisk mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"What ya mean?"

"You guys are just rushing in towards them, not being able to surround them and cause any serious damage, and I'm pretty sure they got medics too, they could stand their ground for months"

"What do you suggest?"

"I bet there should be some sort of backdoor"

"A backdoor?No frigging way!This building looks so advanced!"

"Yes, but it looks to me like this building was made by cheap engineers"

"Huh?So?"

"You'll see"

**Back in the building. . . **

"Dude, I thought the zergs were smarter than this" a marine said

"Well, they are smart enough to know they better die roasted everyone at the same time, rather than getting shredded one by one by guns" Jeff mumbled as he roasted more zerglings.

"I agree" a medic muttered.

Suddenly a loud noise was hear all over the building. It was pretty much like when a weak wall falls.

"What the hell was that?" a marine said with a tone of fear in his voice.

"Guys, I don't know what's going on , but our guests are leaving the building" Jeff mumbled surprised.

Indeed, the zerglings were holding back, maybe because they finally realized there had to be a better way to attempt to kill those terrans.

"Lucky day, don't you think?a marine said without worry.

"I wouldn't call it lucky, I would call it weird" Jeff replied with a grim tone in his voice.

A roar was heard in that moment. They looked back. From the other side of the passage, there was an ultralisk charging towards their position. Another roar was heard.

"_Roar!_ (fear me bitches!)"

"Auch man, this is gonna hurt" a marine mumbled as he stared at the enormous beast.

The ultralisk received several impacts from the marine's bullets, but such bullets were not strong enough to cause him other thing than tickle. Not to mention Jeff's flamethrowers were nothing but a breeze for the ultralisk. When he was close enough he began to swing his kaiser blades, quickly slicing the unlucky terrans. Just a flicker, just one and nothing, but scattered limbs on the floor remained from the small group of those terrans. . .

**That's it for now, sorry it was short, but the next one will be longer. Woah, I can't believe this fic got more hits than the others I wrote, I'm not sure about the reason for that. Anyways, I apologize for keeping you waiting this long (is case you wanted quick updates). Next chapter will be coming sooner or later (but it won't take less than a couple of days or more than three weeks, I think I could upload this sunday, however I'm not sure). Let me know what you think about this if you feel like reviewing. Have a nice day. **


	4. They are getting ready

**A/N: You do know you can review if you want to, don't you?Last chapter, our protagonist sliced a bunch of terrans with ease, this time he won't be dealing with terrans and overcome his foes in this chapter wont be as easy as taking a candy away from a baby's hands. Without further ado, the fic. **

**Somewhere on Shakuras. . . **

"Will he be alright?" a khalai protoss asked.

"He said he wanted to serve his people for all the eternity, no matter the cost. I think he should be ok" another protoss said

"He could be one with the Khala right now, you know?"the khalai protoss mumbled.

"That one is not his will in this moments"

". . . "

Both protoss walked inside some sort of chamber designed to be a safe place to construct immortals. As they stepped, in they saw some parts of immortal scattered over some kind of big stone desk. They kept walking inside, until they met what looked like the one they were talking about just a few moments ago. The khalai protoss leaned slightly closer to the walker in front of him, an Immortal.

"Brother?can you hear me?"the khalai protoss inquired.

There was a moment of silence after the question was uttered, however an answer came.

"I feel your presence, brother"replied a voice from within the cool shell of the immortal.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better, brother"said the immortal as he began to move towards the exit of the chamber "It took a while to become what I am right now, but I couldn't think of a better way to keep serving my people. I have returned!"he said.

"Err. . . brother, you're supposed to say: I return to serve, not I have returned, that's a dragoon quote, you're an immortal now"the other protoss muttered.

"Oh, right. I return to serve!"claimed the immortal.

"There, much better" the khalai protoss said.

"When are we getting back to Char?"asked the immortal.

His siblings exchanged looks, bewildered by their brother's question.

"Brother, we just brought you from there to save you, yet you wish to defy death once more this soon?"inquired one of the immortal's brothers.

"My spirit is eager to avenge the fall of my not so lucky brethren. They fought bravely, but perished unarmed against the enemy"the immortal stated.

"You haven't told us but, how did they die?"asked the khalai protoss.

"We forgot to change our batteries. . . just like praetor Fenix did once" the immortal muttered as he grimaced inside his shell.

"Oh, well, as you wish brother. You'll have the chance to avenge our fallen brethren, but you wont be alone in your quest, some of our siblings just passed the rites to become dark templars and they told us that, shall you get back to Char, they would be willing to aid you"the khalai protoss mumbled.

The dark templars. . . once known as the fallen or the rouge tribes, the very same protoss who rejected the holy discipline of Khala, Adun knows why. He didn't like the idea of having those protoss nearby, not even bearing in mind he now was in _their_ homeworld, he just couldn't manage to get along with them or their (and his) new leader, Zeratul. Although hierarch Artanis was deemed a trustworthy leader by most of the protoss (including this immortal), it was known by everyone that Zeratul could take his place as leader of the protoss race, shall he wanted to, because he was the true leader of the dark templars and their homeworld, hence the protoss from Aiur had no choice but to abide the rules imposed by him. An old phrase came to the immortal's mind: better to be alone rather than being in bad company.

Nonetheless, the zergs were not to be underestimated, thus, any help against them should be welcome.

"They can come to Char with me if they're willing to face death, because I'm pretty sure, that no matter how much they mastered their so-called shadow melding, there is no promises of coming back to Shakuras"the immortal said in a grim tone as he stepped out of the chamber.

"We know. . . "said a voice from the shadows.

"But your cause. . . "muttered another voice from the shadows as well.

"Is worth the risk. "finished the voice of dark templar as he revealed himself.

A group of just initiated, yet very grim, dark templars were staring at the immortal, eager to hear his response. Silence imposed its presence as the immortal pondered the words he just heard from his possible companions. He finally managed to break the silence.

"I don't really trust in your kind, dark one"said the immortal to one of the dark templars surrounding him "but if you're willing to help me on this quest for revenge, can you at least assure me that you will live to keep the memory of my attempts to avenge my fallen brethren?" the immortal asked.

"Of course"replied the dark templars at the same time.

"Tell me. . . "one of them began to mumble "Is there any particular zerg you wish to see dead, brother?"he inquired.

The memory of the special larva came to his mind, wrath filling his thoughts.

"There is one, but I will deal with it personally"stated the immortal.

"So be it"a dark templar muttered.

**At Mengsk's private palace. . . **

Mengsk was looking at his pocket clock, checking the hour and waiting for something. . . or perhaps, someone.

"You have done well gentlemen"he stated as he closed his clock.

Three ghosts de-cloaked themselves, right behind Mengsk, however this didn't seem to panic him, not even knowing those ghosts had no inhibitors or lack of free will at any degree, perhaps because he trusted in them or maybe because money was a good reward for these particular ghosts.

"We have done what you asked Mengsk"Alpha ghost stated.

"Yeh, yeh, whatever, where are our checks boss?"Beta ghost said impatient.

"On the desk" Mengsk muttered as he pointed at a fancy desk, still not turning back to see his agents.

"Alright!money!"shouted Gamma ghost.

"This is awesome, now I'll be able to be a rich model citizen without killing anyone"Alpha ghost muttered.

"That would be boring though. After all, what's life without killing someone?"Beta ghost mumbled, showing one of many of his wicked thoughts.

"I think you were better as a mindless drone, buddy"said Gamma ghost as he rolled his eyes.

"Enough of that"Mengsk cutted them off "I have another offer you may like"

"What is it boss?Gotta nuke some really awful pop singer who sings songs against the dominion?Alpha ghost asked.

"No, I don't want you to do that"Mengsk said "You see, I received a report about a squad on Char which got sliced by an ultralisk"he mumbled.

"That's no new, ultralisks are used to slicing their foes"muttered Beta ghost.

"This one sliced the entire squad after using a maneuver we deemed impossible for a zerg to think. . . at least for the average zerg"Mengsk mumbled in a grim tone.

"What did he do?"Gamma ghost inquired.

"He used the backdoor"Mengsk stated bluntly as he turned back to look at his agents.

The ghost's eyes widened, they just didn't want to give any credit to their ears. They were frightened just to think about that possibility.

"He did what?"Beta ghost asked bewildered.

"He used the backdoor, well actually he kinda made one from the weak part of the building. Nonetheless, I'm pretty sure you realized what this means. . . "Mengsk muttered with a grim tone in his voice.

"And every terran building has backdoors or weak spots which could be turned into backdoors. . . "Alpha ghost muttered.

"Holy shit!Terran defense is not imba anymore!"Gamma ghost yelled.

"Gentlemen, this information is top secret and we're still on time to stop this. My scientists told me that this particular ultralisk could have developed free will and probably an increase in his intelligence, if The Queen of Blades is trying to breed a new kind of zerg, we should capture this particular ultralisk so we can study it and prepare a good counter since we cannot repair the backdoor error at a big scale"Mengsk stated "but we need your help, gentlemen, you're the most skilled agents I have right now. If you agree to take this mission, I'll make sure you get a _very_ high increase in your wages as well as a extended vacation. . . . so what do you say?Mengsk muttered.

The ghosts looked at each other, but after just a few seconds of discussion, they nodded in agreement. So they accepted the mission.

"Very well boss. When shall we begin to get ready for this quest?"Alpha ghost asked.

"Right away"Mengsk replied.

**Meanwhile at Raynor's ship, the Hyperion. . . **

Raynor was walking through a corridor as he drank a little bit. He opened a gate, then kept walking and drinking, but suddenly the lights went out, leaving only a small spot illuminated. He looked around trying to figure out what the hell was going on, until he heard a voice.

"James Raynor. . . "said the voice "I bring tidings of doom"said the owner of the voice as he stepped out from the darkness.

"Zeratul?" he muttered "Woah!this drink is great stuff!"he mumbled.

"I have pierced the veil of the future"he said, holding one of his arms with the other one (it looked wounded) "and beheld only. . . oblivion"Zeratul mumbled as he fell on his knees.

Raynor was just standing there, staring at Zeratul with a bewildered look. Zeratul raised the sight and he saw Raynor's look.

"Ehmm. . . Raynor, out of curiosity, what have you been done until now?Zeratul inquired.

"Drinking"Raynor mumbled bluntly.

"What?I've been looking for the motherfucking Xel'Naga while you were drinking all these years?

"Err, yeah. . . "Raynor said.

". . . "Zeratul rolled her eyes and then stood up "Here, study this so you can help the universe"he stated.

"What's this?"Raynor asked.

"Is a crystal that shows you the information I've gathered so far"and with that said he disappeared .

"Oh, uhm, nice to see you too"Raynor said.

**At Char. . . **

"Good job with those terrans, bud!"a zergling said.

"It wasn't such a big deal, just a matter of using free will and common sense"stated the ultralisk.

"O. o"

"Ehm, you know what?Nevermind, there is no need for you to understand that"

"Well, so do you feel, ok?

"Yes, but I don't know why, I feel like there is a plot to kill me"

"Are you serious?

"Ya"

"Well, actually I don't really care, we're zerg, every non-zerg being wants us dead"

"I agree"

And he was somehow, right about the plot. In fact, some foes were getting ready to kill him. . . or at least, to try.

**You know guys, I've been thinking. . . this one wasn't as funny as the others, was it?Anyways, thanks for reading, also you should review if you feel like doing so. Ah, one more thing: someone happens to know how to beat the last mission of Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty on brutal difficulty the easy way (without cheating)?**


	5. A zerg, a shotgun and you

**A/N: I wanna thank the people who gave me some tips for beating the last campaign mission of Starcraft 2 Wings of Liberty on brutal difficulty. So, yeh, thanks guys (and aha, it really looks like there is no easy way to beat that mission whatsoever). Just wanted to let you know. I' have some stuff to say about the anonymous reviewers, but later, ok?. I want to add this: the song I used (you should look it up if you like Starcraft 2) here doesn't belong to me (but that doesn't mean it's not good).So, without further ado, the fifth chapter. **

No amount of money could suppress the fear these ghosts felt for the possibility of witnessing the doom of their own race. Despite the fear they felt, they were brave enough to face the new threat ahead (or perhaps they really wanted that big check), but what the did not know, was that they were not having an easy time whatsoever.

"So...you guys think we're gonna make it?" Gamma ghost inquired.

"We're up to such a smart zerg, but I think we should be able to take care of him" Beta replied.

"Get your rifles boys, we're near Char's atmosphere" Alpha stated.

"Hey, you guys wanna listen to some badass music while we shot some zergs?" Beta said.

"I don't think it's a good idea, I don't feel in a good mood, unless..."Alpha worded.

"_A Zerg, a shotgun and you_"Gamma said "is that one the song you're gonna play in your new IPod?" Gamma said.

"Hell yeah!" Beta yelled as he turned on his IPod.

"Ok, ok guys, we're gonna be facing some zergs, while we listen to that song, _but_, don't act retarded like Gamma's cousin four years ago" Alpha stated.

"Hey! He just forgot..." Gamma said, but got cut off when Alpha waved his hand in a gesture to ask Gamma to shut up.

"He was listening to the song and got so excited for hunting zergs, that he went out of the base" Alpha began to say " eventually, he got zergs... but no shotgun"Alpha added.

"Well, that song really gets one in that mood" Gamma defended.

"Yeh, but your cousin still acted retarded and got killed by a bunch of zerglings" Beta stated.

"..." Gamma uttered no words, he knew it was of no use.

"Anyways, we've arrived at Char's surface, and looks like there are several zerglings nearby" Alpha worded "so get your cloaking on and remember, our main objective is to capture the ultralisk we talked about"he added.

Gamma and Beta nodded in agreement "aha" they said at the same time.

"Beta, will you please?" Alpha requested.

"Sure thing" Beta said, removing the headphones from his IPod as the music began to play.

Right after he did so, the three ghosts stepped on the blazing soil of Char, sniping with ease any zerg unlucky enough to stand in their path.

**Meanwhile, at the so-called ultralisk's spot...**

"Yo!" a zergling saluted.

"Sup, little ling" the ultralisk replied.

"What's up big bro?" the zergling asked.

"Not much, just sharpening my blades a little bit" the ultralisk said, as he sharpened his kaiser blades (against a rock).

"Kerrigan found out about your deeds, she says she's quite impressed"

"Oh, really?"

"Yah"

"What else did she say?"

"Uhm, nothing, just that, but I guess she'll want to meet you sooner or later, I mean, you're quite special among us"

"Aha..."

Then, a severely injured hydralisk crawled towards them, he probably had like 3 hp left.

"Ughhh"he moaned (somehow, because its kinda weird in an hydralisk)

"Woah, dude what in Kerrigan's name happened to you?" the zergling asked.

"We'll be needing some overseers, _now!_" the hydralisk shouted.

"Wha- why?" the ultralisk babbled .

"Me and my group were patrolling the area as we always do, when we heard that frigging song against us..." the hydra worded.

"You mean _A Zerg, a shotgun and you_ ?" the little zergling asked raising his eyebrow-like part of the face.

"Yeh! That one!" the hydra replied.

"So, what happened then?" the ultralisk asked.

"Well, we hate that song with every zerg cell of our bodies, so we went to investigate, but when we got close enough to the source, we found nothing" the hydra said "yet someone sniped my brethren and almost snipe me as well" he added.

"What do you plan to do?" the ultralisk inquired.

"Well, first have someone to call an overseer, otherwise we're screwed"the hydra worded "second, you're the only ultralisk nearby, I thought you could help us with this" he added.

A moment of hesitation took over the ultralisk, nonetheless, he managed to utter further words "Yeh, sure, count me in!"he said.

"Fine, I'll go get one of those fatties" the zergling said as he darted towards somewhere, hoping to find an overseer in no time as they were all over Char.

"Good, now we'll wait for the reinforcements" the hydra stated.

"Sounds like a plan" the ultralisk said, but he looked at the hydra's almost decimated body "does it hurt?" he asked with curiosity.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the hydra shouted very upset by such a stupid and obvious question "Of course it hurts!" he yelled, gesturing at his injuries.

"No, I meant the song" the ultralisk stated.

"Oh, oh. No it doesn't, it's not like a weapon designed to torture our race... for now." the hydra worded in a grim tone.

"Just asking, because I'm pretty sure one of these days, the terrans will come up with some odd stuff"

"Well, they did create the Psi Disruptor. My elder bro told me he went into frenzy and almost kills twenty-one zerglings. Nonetheless, they still haven't build anything to explode our heads, well, the closest thing to that, is that frigging song I mentioned before" the hydra said.

"I see..." the ultralisk mentioned.

"Ok then, gonna get some rest, that way I can regenerate faster"

"Ok, bye then"

The ultralisk turned his back on the hydra, not expecting the following events.

Suddenly (and thanks to his evolved senses), the ultralsik heard a very weak sound, it was the sound of a snipe round...

"We got that ugly, guys!" a voice said.

"_Shit!they're here already_"the ultralisk thought.

"Hey, Beta!" another voice said, apparently it came from the air (but it was actually a ghost's voice)

"Yeah?" Beta replied.

"Play the song again, we're gonna snipe the hell out of this motherfucking ultra" Alpha commanded.

"Right away, bud!" Beta shouted.

And thus, the song the ghost were listening to just moments ago, began to play once more. It was a badass song for the terrans, indeed, but it caused no nice things to the zergs, despite not being powerful enough to cause them to kill each other. It rather pissed them off... a lot.

The ultralisk didn't take long to realize why his brethren hated that song so much, and soon, he was mad at the source of that song.

"_Frigging song! No wonder why my brethren don't like it!_" the ultra thought.

"Alright boys, it's show time!" Beta said "_I bet that ultra is the very same larva we left behind days ago...hehehehe...I'm gonna enjoy this_" Beta thought.

One, two, three snipe rounds...and even more, piercing the ultralisk's shell. The ultralisk brandished his kaiser blades in an attempt to slice his invisible foes, but to no avail, he didn't have the most minimal idea of where the hell the ghosts were. The only thing left for him, was to wait for the arrival of the overseer...or expect something stupid to happen.

"We almost got him boys! "Gamma yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Beta shouted.

None of the ghosts expected an infestor to show up in that moment.

"What the heck is going on?" he demanded, but since he was an infestor, the only one over there who heard what he was saying, was the ultra (the ghosts heard something like a fart)

"Beta, was that you?" Alpha asked already covering his nose.

"No, fuck no!"Beta yelled "it was that god damn infestor" he shouted pointing at the infestor.

"Yo" the infestor said "looks like you got a problem here bud" the infestor added looking at the ultralisk.

"Oh, you're such a genius..." the ultralisk said, almost passing out due to the several injuries he had by then.

"Well, I'll help ya" the infestor mentioned as he used fungal growth at the right spot where the ghosts were standing together (somehow he knew), thus revealing them.

"O.O" was the look in the face of the ghosts

"Ewww!" Gamma shouted.

"Nasty!" Alpha yelled.

"Fuck that frigging infestor! He ruined my favorite clothes!" Beta uttered "I'm EMPing that motherfucker!" he added, failing to remember the infestor was, actually, right next to them.

"Don't...! " Alpha tried to command, but it was too late, Beta already EMPed the infestor, completely depleting the infestor's energy and the ghost's.

"Beta, you asshole!" Gamma shouted.

"Crap! I forgot this shit affects us as well" Beta said.

"Not that, you idiot!" Gamma said "the music stopped!" he added.

And the music was, indeed, stopped, no more anti-zerg songs. This gave the ultralisk the chance he was looking for, in order to get rid of his attackers (_of course_ the fact the ghosts had no energy left was a relevant factor as well).

The three ghosts soon caught sight of the huge ultralisk charging towards them.

"Run like hell!" Alpha worded.

So they began to run. They were fast for the average ghost, but not fast enough to escape from the ultralisk. Eventually, they got caught and sliced by the ultralisk's kaiser blades, which meant that if those ghosts were to get back to their houses, they would do it with no problem...in several pieces.

**There. Sorry it took me a while to update,but hey! Better late than never, right? I mean, at least it didn't take me ten months (Again, I'm sorry for taking long, I'll try to write faster, mkay?)?.**

**Now for the reviews of the previous chapter:**

**Lancelot-Albion:It kinda worked (but it was hard).**

**Nox: it should, but the evolution of the protagonist is a consequence of his free will.**

**alez: thanks, but I still don't know how to finish this fic (perhaps the protagonist will die...or perhaps he wont). Greetings from Uruguay (we're gonna have a soccer match with your country!So get ready :P)**

**Oo oO OO oo O-O o-o O-o : you're right, however, I fixed that mistake already. Thanks for pointing it out (no, I'm not mad at you for that).**

**Ah, one more thing. My fellow readers, once more I address to you looking for your advice. I've been reading about the void rays, and I plan on using them in my fic. I know them pretty well when it comes to talk about playing Starcraft 2, yet I have a doubt about them. Do you happen to know if they actually incinerate their targets or they just make them explode? Because, as far as I know, they incinerate their targets, but when you kill a unit using void rays, that unit explodes. So what do you say?. By the way, if you wonder if there are IPods in the universe of Starcraft 2, just play the campaign and watch the TV showing the news, there you can find a marine with one of them (well, kinda). Just one more thing: you do know Heart of the Swarm will be out by 2012 (maybe), don't you? Well, there is a guy called Ragnarok666, who wrote a really good fic named "Aftermath and revelations". The fic takes place after the ending of Wings of Liberty, and hell, it has a very good plot (serious plot), you should go look it up if you want to read some quite reasonable possibilities for SC 2's expansion (and of course, enjoy the reading as well). And thanks for reading!Until the next time!. Have a nice day.**


	6. Some protoss arrive at Char

**A/N: alright, last time I checked, this fic had over one-thousand hits just on June ( O.O ), but not over one-thousand reviews (that would be _very _weird). Never mind, having someone to read what I write, already means something for me (I'm still not quite sure about the reason behind the hits), I hope you enjoyed so far (otherwise, why are you reading this?). Here is the sixth chapter. Have a nice reading.**

The nerazim space ship arrived at Char, not giving any sign of its arrival to the zergs. The crew, soon stepped on the volcanic surface of Char.

"Fine, we're heading towards that direction" the immortal worded as he pointed (somehow) at the direction of a zerg nest.

"We shall follow" a dark templar stated from behind the immortal, then, he and his brethren cloaked. Thanks to their shadow melding training, they were able to remain hidden from sight with ease, for as long as they wanted.

Thus, they began to walk towards their destiny. At simple sight (that means, without an overseer or a detector nearby ) the group seemed to be composed only by an immortal, but just to think that would be a huge mistake for anyone. Immortals are quite brave to stand against the biggest foes, indeed, but they're not stupid.

A while passed, and the group of protoss caught sight of a bunch of idle roaches.

"Hmpf!foul creatures I'll take care of them" the immortal worded.

The immortal began to walk towards the naive roaches, who didn't expect an attack, but a dark templar stopped the immortal "For some reason, I feel you're the only protoss strong enough to destroy that particular zerg you talked us about, hence you must avoid battle all you can until the moment comes" he stated.

"And miss my glory?" the immortal asked, angry by the dark templar's comment.

"Do not let your pride cloud your reason, brother" the dark templar worded.

When he heard the word _brother _coming from the dark templar, the immortal felt the urge to kill him, right there, right then, but he managed to suppress it "fine, what are you gonna do then?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" the dark templar said, and then he made a gesture at his brethren to follow him. Thus the dark templars began to draw near the roaches, ready to do what they do best.

**At the current location of the roaches...**

"So...what do you guys thinkabout the new queen, pretty huh?" a roach said.

"Yeh, I was planning on asking her out" another roach worded.

"Lol, why should she hang out with such an ugly asshole like you?" a roach said.

"Hey, at least I'm not as ugly as those brood lords, am I?" another roach inquired.

"You're ri..." but the roach didn't manage to finish the sentence, because he felt something stabbing his back. He shrieked, then a couple of hits coming from nowhere finished his life.

"What's going on?" another roach squeaked as he backed off from the corpse of his dead friend, just to hit something invisible. The roach managed to see a couple of glowing eyes in the middle of the air, just like if someone was teasing him.

"Dark tem...!" another roach shouted, but then he got sliced by the half.

The rest of the roaches, completely forgetting they could burrow, tried to get away running. Nonetheless, their attackers had them surrounded, so there was no way they could manage to escape.

"The Void, claims what is its" a dark templar mumbled in a cold voice, his grim intentions could freeze anybody's blood.

The sound of warp blades and scythes filled the air along with the squeaks of the unlucky zergs. No wonder why the conclave wanted to kill these protoss, they were maybe the most merciless kind of protoss.

If the terrans were afraid of ghosts and specters, probably having dark templars chasing after them would freak the hell out of them to no end. The terran assassins had maybe three or two decades of training since their birth, but the dark templars, had centuries of training since their birth, not to mention their higher psionic signature.

The immortal knew those dark templars were on his side, but he couldn't help but to shudder slightly inside his shell, despite his previous training as a zealot. And to think there was a time in the story of his race when the rogue tribes were this merciless to other protoss...

**Back at the ship of nerazim's current location...**

Thirty-three stalkers were warped-in thanks to the help of a warp prism which was traveling along with the main nerazim ship, then, a small fleet of void rays arrived.

"Well, we're here" a stalker said "Let's settle a small base over here" he added.

So, a small base was settled, but soon the protoss caught sight of a nest of scourges nearby.

"We should go get rid of that nest" a protoss suggested within his void ray.

Thus, they flew towards the nest, and began to attack it with their prismatic beams, but soon, several scourges came out from the nests and started to fly towards the void ray fleet.

Once the commander of the fleet realized about the incoming wave of scourges, the protoss inside the main void ray commanded his brethren to retreat from that place, as fast as they could.

"With our new speed upgrades, we should be able to make enough time for the stalkers to bring down those scourges" the commander of the fleet said.

However, something quite odd happened in that moment. Suddenly the void rays slowed down, apparently, for no reason.

"What in Tassadar's name happened?" he shouted "Who is messing with our reality?" he demanded.

**Somewhere, at Blizzard headquarters...**

A man was smoking something "Ah, this is good shit" he said in a pleased tone, putting the cigarette away.

"Yeh" another guy said, also smoking.

"You guys think we're gonna get sued?" a member of the Blizzard staff inquired.

"For nerfing the porktoss?" a dude said "nah, who cares 'bout those?" He worded.

"It's protoss" another guy corrected.

"Whatever" another dude said.

Then a woman (who was part of Blizzard staff as well) stepped in the room where the guys were smoking.

"Oh my God! You guys are getting high again?" the woman exclaimed.

"Yo!" a dude shouted "doin' fine Alice?" he asked.

"Fine?" she yelled "You assholes! You just mass nerfed my favorite race!" she added, very upset.

"You mean the porktoss?" a man inquired.

"It's protoss, and yes, they are my favorite race. You guys nerfed the void rays and the poor mothership" Alice replied "Now fix that nerf! " she commanded.

"But, the surveys say the people wanted those changes" a guy mentioned.

"Are you frigging kidding me? What surveys?" she asked "Just look at yourselves!" she shouted gesturing at the her work mates, who were very high "You got so high you even imagine stuff!" she yelled "I mean, come on! How high are you?" she added taking a cigarette.

"Yeh, that's it Alice, go ahead, give those cigarettes a shot" another guy said from the floor.

And Alice did so "I don't ge..." but she paused, because she got high right away "woah, this is good shit" she worded, nodding at the cigarette as she gestured at it.

The rest of the staff cheered Alice, and thus, nothing was done about the damn nerf.

**Back to Char...**

"Oh come on!" the protoss said within his vessel, trying to make it fly faster, then he caught sight of tens of scourges heading towards him and his brethren "...fuck..." he worded, completely forgetting that word was deemed inappropriate for a protoss, even if he or she learned it from a close terran.

The void rays opened fire against the tiny zergs, but it was no use. In a few seconds, the horde of scourges surrounded the protoss fleet, then, they suicidally attacked the unlucky protoss, destroying them quite fast.

A group of stalkers stared at the scene, dumfounded " O.O " was the look in their faces.

"Why they slowed down?" one of them asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like these odd events a bit" another one said.

"Zergling wave approaching!" a stalker announced.

"How many?" another one inquired.

"Just take a look" a stalker replied.

And so he did. He soon caught sight of the huge amount of zerglings darting towards them. The stalkers were thirty-three, but the zerglings were one-hundred and fifty.

"We don't stand a chance here, blink to high ground!" a stalker commanded, his brethren soon obeying.

Using their blink ability, the stalkers managed to reach a hill with ease. The incoming wave of zerglings, had no choice but to squander time and members looking for a highway. The stalkers managed to make quick work of a bunch of zerglings, but taking out the whole group of those little creatures would take a while. There was one highway to the high ground of the stalkers, and without anything blocking their path, it was just matter of time before the lings reached and surrounded (in the high ground) their target.

"Come on brothers! We almost have them!" a zerglings screeched.

The stalkers soon caught sight their enemies drawing even closer with each passing second in that strife.

"They are too many!" one of them yelled.

"Let's blink to somewhere else!" another one suggested. However his suggestion was quickly proven useless, since the hill was completely surrounded by lings, fact that took them a couple of seconds to realize.

"There is not much we can do now" a stalker stated once he caught sight of his environment "We'll return to The Void" he added.

"What are you talking about?" one of them inquired yelling.

The rest of them placed their looks one the stalker asking the question "What do you mean?" another one asked.

"Come on my brethren! There is enough space in this hill for us to micro against this zerg threat!" one of them stated.

"Micro?" another one asked.

"Yes, let's place the fully shield charged stalkers in the front, then, when they shields go off due to the attacks, they blink to the back of our group and keep shooting while they are there recharging their shields" one of them replied.

"Well, sounds like a plan, let's try" another one declared.

And so they did. They blocked the only high way to the hill using themselves as a wall, and whenever someone's shield depleted, he blinked to the back of the group. This went on during a few minutes, but the stalkers finally managed to decimate the entire group of zerglings, though the stalkers themselves suffered some damage, because not every stalker was fast enough to blink away without getting hit by the zerglings (well, those hits actually were a little bit more than just a scratch).

"We did it!" one of them said.

"Yes, and the best of all, we didn't lose a single one of our brethren here" another one stated "now, we should go back to Shakuras" he added.

"But... what about the immortal and the other dark templars?" some stalker inquired.

"I'm afraid we cannot help them" another one said "microing against zerglings having the advantage of the high ground is one thing, but having to face what they're gonna face is another thing" he added.

"So what do we do?" a stalker inquired "we're just gonna leave them alone?" he suggested.

"Don't be so emo, ok? What in The Void's name happened to your dark templar behavior?" another demanded.

"I'm not emo! I just care for them!" a stalker replied.

"Emo..." the rest of the group mumbled.

"I'm not!" a stalker shouted, now upset.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever emo" the rest of the stalkers said.

"You guys are just so cold..." a stalker worded.

"We're stalkers, remember?" another one inquired "That means we are part of the dark templars, therefore, we share plenty of their beliefs, individuality at some degree among such beliefs, not to mention being _cold _" another one stated.

The so-called "emo" stalker sighed "fine, let's go back to the ship" but before they left the towards their destiny, he uttered a question "Hmm, wait a minute, since when we talk like we know about emos ?" he inquired.

"Don't care, _emo_" the rest of the stalkers replied.

"..." was the reaction of the stalker who uttered the question.

**There, that's it for now. So, now you know, my fellow readers. Why Blizzard removed the speed upgrade for the void rays? Why they reduced ground damage for thors? Why they removed the mothership's time bomb? The answer is quite simple: a bunch of people from Blizzard's staff got high and...well, they did what they did (yes, apparently the entire Blizzard staff got high as well later. Why else would they accept such nerfs?). Doing drugs is wrong! Spread the voice! . Someone else besides me thinks the dark templars are some really badass guys? Ah, I have another thing to say: two chapters left (without including the epilogue) , but, I'm likely going to write a sequel (dunno when though). Why I'm doing that? Because college is doing some _terrible, terrible damage _to my motivation, but fear not, for I will (well, I will likely) write a sequel. The review button is right there, if you wanna review. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day.**


	7. Weird work

**A/N: Well, it took a while, but here it is. So, ladies and gentlemen, here is the seventh chapter. May you have a good reading.**

The Dark templars didn't take long to get rid of the bunch roaches... poor roaches, sliced by warp blades without having any chance to fight back. When the last of the roaches fell by the warp blades and scythes of the Dark templars, a silence imposed its presence.

Not too far away from there, an immortal stared at the scene. He was angry for the fact that he wasn't allowed to fight against those roaches, but felt relief to know the roaches where killed by allies, despite he actually didn't trust them too much.

A Dark templar walked up to the Immortal, then he spoke " You'll see , brother, perhaps we lack the disciplines of your so-called Khala, but The Void makes us more than worthy opponents for the swarm" he stated.

The Immortal frowned within his shell "Oh, right, stabbing our foes from behind and not giving them any chance to fight back" he said "I don't see any glory in that!" he yelled.

"You'll do well to remind thoughts like that one led to the fall of Aiur and many of our brethren" The Dark templar declared, now looking at the Immortal in a rather scolding way.

"But..." The Immortal worded, but got cut off by The Dark templar.

" Our foes grow stronger every passing second, so we cannot afford to be as stubborn as before " The Dark templar uttered.

"... fine, but remember, there is one particular Zerg who is mine, and only mine. Understood?" the angry follower of the Khala said.

"Yes" The Dark one replied.

"Well, let's move on" the immortal worded, his brethren soon obeying.

**Meanwhile, at the ultralisk's current location...**

"Hmm... this is kinda weird" an hydralisk worded.

"What's wrong?" inquired the ultralisk.

"Supposedly there was a bunch of roaches coming this way anytime soon but, it doesn't look like they're arriving"

"You think something happened to them?"

"Probably... I'm gonna check out" and with those words said, the hydralisk departed towards the first place he thought he could find the patrol of roaches. However, he was not aware of the group of protoss not too far away...

**At the immortal's current location...**

"We're close" A Dark Templar stated.

"How can you tell ?" The immortal demanded.

"Errhh... because we're standing on the creep?"

And so they were. Right over that nasty, bad-looking, carpet-like living... thing.

"Oh, ehm, I didn't realize until now" the immortal said.

"What was on your mind?" one of the immortal's brethren inquired.

" I was wondering how a zerg managed to get free will" the immortal uttered.

" A Zerg with free will? How is that possible? I thought only the Overmind and Kerrigan had enough will of it's own to talk about _free will_" one of The Dark Templar asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I mean, it was odd the way that zerg defeated me and my previous group" the protoss said within his cold and mechanical shell.

"Remind us, brother. How did you and your previous group fell to such hideous creatures?"

"Usually, no Zerg realizes that without our batteries, the psi blades are useless..." the immortal tried to state, but got cut off by another one of his companions.

"Wait a minute, I thought the psi-blades worked with that: psi energy" a Dark Templar worded.

"How long since you were ascended to Dark Templar? The immortal demanded.

"Like four-hundred years. Why you ask?"

"Because it looks like you totally forgot that zealot gear and weapons _need _ batteries, unlike your warp blades, which draw their power from your so-called Void"

"Wasn't the psionic energy of our own warriors the thing that powered their weapons?"

" If so, how do you think praetor Fenix died the first time?"

"Oh, right..."

" WTF?" the hydralisk from before screamed ( it was rather an non-understandable shriek for the Nerazim warriors and the immortal) once he caught sight of the immortal, who was (apparently) talking to the air.

"It's one of them, don't let it get away!" the immortal shouted as he began to head towards the hydralisk, ready to get in range to fire his weapons.

"_Hmm... a lone immortal? Well, I'm calling some lings to get rid of him, I don't feel like soloing him_" and with that thought the hydralisk began to head towards the nearest group of zerglings. Unfortunately, for this hydralisk in particular, two Dark Templars managed to catch up with him.

The sound of a warp blade pierced the air and the next thing was a squeak "Ouch! Man that ain't cool!" the hydralisk exclaimed. Right after he did so, a second slash ended his life.

"Well done, dark ones! Now we have to... what in Tassadar's name is that?" the immortal asked once he caught sight of the flying zerg above them.

"Yo, what be up bitches?" An overseer asked from above the group of protoss.

"He can see us?" a Dark Templar asked.

"Of course I can see you! I can see through _anything_!" the overseer yelled as he looked every one, putting special emphasis at the word _anything_.

"Ewwww! You pervert!" a female Dark Templar shrieked once she heard that as she tried to cover her upper part of the chest.

" What in Adun's name are you doing here Linara? " a Dark Templar demanded.

"Oh, well I heard you were heading to Char, and since I kinda felt like killing some zerg I tagged along... without having you to notice of course" she replied.

"You did know you're risking your life?" a Dark templar asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"You did know this planet if full of nasty creatures?"

"Yes"

"You did know there were zergs that actually, _can_ see through anything?"

"No! I thought zergs were mindless beasts, not pervs!" Linara screamed, now irked.

"Huh, so Linara is your name, eh? Aren't you a pretty one?" the all-seeing zerg demanded while staring at some part of her body that he shouldn't see.

"I give you three seconds to get your pervert gaze off me!" Yelled Linara.

"Or else? What ya gonna do? U can't touch this babe!" the overseer shouted as he pointed (somehow) at his own body.

" You asked for it " Linara said.

In a demonstration of power deemed impossible for the rest of the protoss in that place, Linara used the energies of the Khala just as good as a High Templar. Just in a blink, the overseer got feed-backed, and since he was at his maximum energy (200 out of 200) he died (overseers have 200 hp).

"Arghhh! Why I had to have this much energy!" he shouted, and then exploded.

"O.o " was the look on the faces of the rest of the protoss warriors.

" A girl must know how to defend herself against pervs" she carelessly stated.

"Yes but... feedback?" A dark templar said.

" What's wrong with it?" she demanded.

" High Templars train for decades to use feedback and prior to that, we had to sacrifice two of our Dark Templar so we could get a Dark archon to do that. An overseer stares at your boobs and you use feedback on him just like that, even though you never had any sort of training to do so? "

" It just happened! " she yelled.

"Hmm.. fine whatever" a Dark Templar uttered, then he leaned towards another one to mumble something (somehow, because actually the protoss use the psionic capabilities to communicate) " I know we've been trained to blot out the fear from our feelings when we're fighting but... seriously, this girl sometimes freaks me out to no end" he added, and the other dark templar gave him a slight nod.

"Well, enough of this nonsense! We must kill th..." the immortal began to say but got cut off when he heard a bunch of infestors un-burrow.

"Hey! What the hell is going on? I heard weird noises up here!" an infestor shouted (or rather, pronounced in his _peculiar_ tongue)

Right then, very loud footsteps (pretty much like stomps) were heard. "I heard something weird over here what's go..." but the ultralisk didn't end his sentence once he caught sight of the protoss machine (well, hybrid of machine and biological being) staring at him with anger.

"We meet again... hideous creature. I was expecting you to become an ultra"

"Wait, how did you know I was gonna evolve into an ultralisk?" (for some reason, this particular ultralisk was able to talk and understand the khalani language as well as english)

"I've read your Facebook profile"

"But, I don't have a Facebook profile"

"Your friends, erhmm... broodlings I guess, made an account and uploaded some pictures of you"

"Darn it! Anyways, why are you here?"

"I've come this far to avenge my fallen brethren!"

"... just you?"

"I'm more than capable of handling an overgrown zerg like you on my own!"

"Alright, if you insist..." And then, with a roar, the ultralisk charged against his opponent, taking two hits from the immortal before he got in melee range.

"You're going down!" and after yelling that the ultralisk swung both of his kaiser blades, trying to slice the mighty protoss warrior. However, big was his surprise when he found out that such protoss warrior was not a soft target.

As soon as the kaiser blades made contact with the brave templar, the hardened shields activated, deflecting a considerable part of the ultralisk's damage.

"WTF is this?" the protagonist of the story shouted with a serious tone of worry in his voice.

"You didn't really think I was going down that easy, did you?" using his cannons, the immortal attacked the ultralisk once more.

"Auch! Shit man, that hurt!"

"Die, foul beast!"

And so they kept on their strife. Usually when an ultralisk faces an immortal, the ultralisk would win, but in this case, the immortal was fully upgraded, unlike the ultralisk (which means the immortal would win). However, once more, the free will of this zerg proved to be a decisive factor.

"You know what? Screw this!" and after saying those words, the ultralisk ran away and burrowed.

"Hey! Get back here, you coward!" shouted the angry immortal, chasing after him.

The immortal was left with less than 100 hp and he was about to beat the ultralisk... until that happened.

"Didn't we bring an observer?" the immortal demanded.

"We didn't" a Nerazim replied.

Consumed by anger, the immortal began to stomp the ground over and over again, in a rather childish way...

"Ain't fair!Ain't fair!Ain't fair!Ain't fair!Ain't fair!Ain't fair!" he kept shouting over and over again.

Half an hour passed, and the ultralisk showed up, with his hit points totally replenished, ready for round 2.

As soon as the immortal saw him, he began to fire like insane. The ultralisk charged towards his opponent once more, but this time, when he got in range, he managed to beat his foe, despite the hardened shields he had.

After a fight that took a while (with absolutely no intervention from the Nerazim), the ultralisk raised triumphantly over the mechanic remains of his foe.

"Sorry... my brothers. I wasn't strong enough" the beaten protoss warrior worded.

"Actually, you weren't warily enough. Should've get an observer..." the ultralisk said.

"Ughh... which ultralisk uses burrow anyway?"

"The one who just beat you"

"Arghh... I'll become one with the Khala!" And with those words said, the once mighty immortal perished.

"Win!" the protagonist of this story yelled

"Ok, that was interesting to watch. Now it's time to get rid of you." A Dark Templar announced as his brethren got ready to slice the ultralisk.

"Don't think so!" an infestor yelled.

The Dark Templars heard that noise. "Did a cloaked terran farted?" one of them asked.

"No, it's just the infestor's sound" another one replied.

"Oh, right. Anyways, let's ki..." but he didn't end his sentence, because he realized he was covered in some sort of fungal lime.

"Brood lords get rid of those toss!" an infestor commanded.

And so, a bunch of Brood Lords showed up from somewhere.

"Oh no! Not the Brood Lords!" A Dark Templar yelled.

"Why not? They don't look so bad" another one inquired.

"Because they're terrible parents! When they get mad, they throw their kids at their foes!"

"And we all know kids are such a huge headache when they treated like that" yet another Dark Templar added.

" Holy..." A Dark Templar began to say, but got cut off when he received the impact of nearly fourteen broodlings. Said creatures were just pissed off by the treat they received from their parents, but since the were not able to direct their wrath against their _parents,_ they began to poke over and over again the remaining protoss. Less than four seconds were enough to get rid of those Nerazim, even though they tried to defend themselves. It is rumored that the Dark Templar known as Linara, managed to escape. The details of her possible escape remain unknown until the date.

"We're frigging mad at you daddy!" the broodlings yelled.

"Just die" the Brood Lords commanded.

And so they did, because the broodlings just last a few seconds.

"Ok, that was some crazy shit" an infestor said.

"All in a day's work, buddy" replied the ultralisk.

**That's it for now, my fellow readers, I hope you had a good time reading this. If you didn't, or if you just wanna say something about this , you're welcome. The review button is right there. May you have a good day.**


	8. Final events on Char

**This is the final chapter of of this fic (if you don't count with the epilogue, of course) and as such, it will tie some loose ends. Sure, I'll try to make it funny, just like I did with the previous ones. Perhaps you recall that the foes of our peculiar protagonist, are now dead, nonetheless, this is not over yet. The title of this chapter probably already gave you an idea of what's gonna happen next. Anyways, on with the reading.**

" Man, I told these noobs a front attack wouldn't work " Raynor said at Tychus, as he looked around, on the volcanic soil of Char.

" Well, they didn't manage to catch you so far. What else did you expect from the dominion military? " replied the convict within his suit.

" I suppose it cannot be helped. We must save their sorry asses before they get killed by the zerg, or else, we won't be able to accomplish our goal here " worded the leader of The Raiders.

" Do you think death is the worse thing that can happen to you on this planet?_Infestation_, is what awaits you " a voice said from nowhere, and suddenly the image of the Queen Of Blades showed up in the comm-link.

" Ewww! She looks terrible! And this one is supposed to be that little princess of yours Jimmy? " Tychus inquired.

" ¬_¬ " was the look of Jim's face in that moment " Dude, shut up " Jim worded.

" Buddy, seriously, you've got some really weird way to pick up your girlfriends " stated the convict.

" I'm not gonna try to save her just because she used to be pretty! I care for her! " Raynor yelled, now getting irked.

Perhaps such phrase could have made Kerrigan go " awwww ", but, being the self-proclaimed bitch queen of the universe she was, she just had to make fun of Jim's feelings.

" Jim, you're so pathetic " and with that said, Kerrigan began to laugh in rather creepy way, pretty loud too.

" I don't get it. She is such a bitch, why do you keep trying to get her back? " inquired the convict.

" Because I know, somewhere within the being known as the Queen Of Blades, lies the woman I care for... " replied the leader of The Raiders.

" Well, enough of this. I have a swarm to command. Thanks for bringing such a huge amount of terrans to infest...pig " and with that said, the former ghost disappeared from the comm-link.

" See what I mean? She's still in there, I know it! " shouted Jim.

" Jim, I think you've been drinking way too much lately... " Tychus uttered.

" Hell, no! I've been sober for days! " yelled the leader of The Raiders.

" You just put us along with half the dominion fleet on this God damn planet, which by the way, is literally overrun with tons and tons of zergs, does that sound like a sober decision? " the convict asked, now raising an eyebrow and with his arms folded across his chest, looking at Jim in a rather scolding way.

" If the zerg wipe everyone out, you'll have no use for that cash you got, does that sound nice for your plans, Tychus? " worded Raynor.

The convict frowned at that " Fine... I see you still know how to convince people " he replied.

**At Kerrigan's main hive cluster on Char...**

" I don't get it. What are these stupids up to? Why they bring half the dominion fleet to attack my planet, even though they know they're heavily outnumbered? " the Queen Of Blades muttered to herself.

" Excuse me my queen, but I guess we shouldn't really worry about that. We must seize this chance to infest as many terrans as possible " an infestor said (or rather, pronounced the way that zerg strain does).

Kerrigan couldn't help but giggle at that " You're right " and with that said, she telepathically commanded her minions to double the efforts to infest the terrans as they arrived on Char.

Thus, the infestor burrowed, and began to head towards somewhere. Everything looked to go as usual with her communication with the multiple broods she had, except for one: an ultralisk who, apparently, had some sort of resistance to her powers.

Said ultralisk, happened to be just a few meters away from Kerrigan. Eventually, she didn't take long to realize his presence.

" So, you're that special one, aren't you? How come I haven't see you before? " the Queen Of Blades inquired.

" I have no idea. And, excuse me if I bother you, but why were you laughing at that infestor? " the ultralisk asked.

" Oh, it's just that they talk so funny! " she stated " Don't you think so? " she added.

" Erhh... yeah, but I cannot help but wonder if you made that strain just to have fun of the way they speak " the ultralisk worded.

" But of course I did! Besides, nowadays they do better than the old-fashioned defilers from before "

" _Woah! That's so mean, no wonder why she self-proclaimed bitch queen of the universe_ " the ultralisk thought, but since he was not so bounded to Kerrigan like his brethren were, she didn't hear that thought.

" Anyways, I feel in a good mood today. And I heard you've done a pretty nice job getting rid of some terrans and protoss, so wanna have a day off? " the former ghost proposed.

" A-are you serious? " babbled the ultralisk.

" Yeah "

" But, don't you need strains like mine to get rid of certain foes? "

" Pff, I've got brutalisks, leviathans and some other crazy strains aside from yours. We'll be fine. "

" Oh, well, then I think I accept, thanks. But... wait a second, can you explain me why I have this much free will compared to my brethren? "

" Yours is a peculiar case. I suppose that since I'm not as good as The Overmind when it comes to breed new broods, something went wrong, probably because I still retain some of my humanity. And you're the result of that "

" So that's it... are you mad? "

" What? "

" Mad, you know, for having a single brood who can actually resist your control ? "

" Nah, shall you had give me trouble, I'm more than capable of killing you or any of my broods on my own "

The ultralisk shuddered at that " Shouldn't have asked that " he then sighed before proceeding " Thanks for your explanation. I take my leave " and so he did.

As he got out of the main hive cluster, he came across a cheerfully hydralisk.

" Ah, what a wonderful day! " the hydralisk shouted.

" We're getting invaded by terrans, what's so wonderful about that? " asked the ultralisk.

" It's raining terrans, aleluya! And by the way, that means more food. "

" Whatever, this is my day off, so I think I'll go do something relaxing for me "

" Day off? What do you mean? Everyone must serve The swarm for evaaaah! "

" Actually, Kerrigan said I can have this day off "

" She did? Wow, what a bitch "

" Aha, fine, see you later "

" Wait! How did you get a day off? "

" She said she's in a good mod and that I have done a good job at getting rid of some terrans and protoss "

" But, the rest of us does that all the day! I'm gonna go ask her for a day off too! "

" I don't think it's a good idea "

" Whatever! I don't care, I wanna have a day off! "

Thus, the hydralisk actually tried to ask for a day off, only to find himself in the following situation.

" Master! " the hydralisk yelled.

" Why do you bother me? " replied The Queen Of Blades.

" I want a day off! "

" And what makes you think I'll give you one? "

" You gave that friggin' ultralisk a day off, so I want one too! "

" ¬-¬ "

" So? Are you gonna give me one or not? "

" I don't feel like taking care of one single, expendable, and stupid brood like you. Go back to your guard position at the nests, before I lose my patience "

" Not fair! I want a day off too! "

In less time than the human eye takes to blink, Kerrigan swung her left wing-like thing (which was very sharp ) and sliced by the half the unfortunate brood. Blood was shed all over the floor. She killed him in a way that wouldn't allow him to regenerate (his head was sliced by half, and that's a very hard part to re-grow as a zerg).

" These stupid hydralisks... every now and then they act this demanding when I distract my control over them "

**Back at the spot of the ultralisk...**

The big zerg, now having a day off, not having to deal with more terrans or protoss, was sitting on the floor, slacking, just like everyone does in their day off.

" If it wasn't because of this invasion thing, this day would be awesome " the ultralisk worded to himself.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when, yet another random hydralisk showed up.

" Hey, there are plenty of terrans to consume, you wanna tag along? " Inquired the hydralisk.

" Uhm... no thanks buddy, I don't feel like " the ultralisk replied, then he yawned.

" Oh, okay " and with that said, the hydralisk began to head towards somewhere.

Five minutes passed, and the hydralisk was like this:

"Yes! This is awesome, terrans all over the planet! I feel li..." but he got cut off when he saw something big heading his way " what's that? " he said.

" This is general Warfield, my ship is taking terrible, terrible damage "

" Ow, shit... " were the last words the hydralisk managed to utter, before getting crushed by the huge battle cruiser. Such event made him, likely, the most unlucky hydra in the whole history of The Swarm.

**Meanwhile, in some dominion battle cruiser, which could have, actually, help Warfield...**

"Sir!General Warfield's ship is reporting heavy damage, we should go aid him immediately " worded a member of the crew, worry and eagerness could be heard in his voice tone.

The captain of the battle cruiser, however, seemed to be minding something else...

" Ah? " said the captain, still smoking form his pipe and reading a fishing magazine.

" General Warfield requires immediate assistance, what's your command? " asked the member of the crew.

" Set course towards his location, we'll help him right away " uttered he man in charge of the whole ship.

So, apparently, Warfield wasn't gonna need Raynor's help, but...

" Sir! Three corruptors are heading our way! "announced another member of the crew.

And so it was. Three of those, not big, but pretty respectable, zerg beasts were flying towards the battle cruiser, it was matter of time before they got in range to engage the mighty vessel.

" Shoot the Yamato cannon! " commanded the captain.

The crew redirected most of the energy flow of the ship to the Yamato cannon, and in a few moments, the most dangerous weapon the battle cruisers have would be shot. But... that didn't happen.

The charge stopped before shooting, completely canceling the whole process, something that proved to be very inconvenient given the current circumstances. Because, without using that weapon the whole flying fortress would go down.

" What the hell happened? " shouted the captain, fear now starting to take him over.

" We lost power " mentioned a crew member.

" What do you mean by that? " yelled the captain as he glared at that crew member.

Then the technician of the ship spoke up " Sir, I've found the reason of our sudden lost of power " he said.

" What's the reason? " inquired the captain, his pipe now nowhere to be seen, probably because he threw it at some place due to the shock.

" 75 % percent of the ship's energy has been redirected to the cantina "uttered the technician.

" Cantina? What are you talking about! I don't remember dominion ships having cantinas! "yelled the captain, now very upset.

" After the war of the races, marines from all over the sector ruled by Mengsk, asked for at least one cantina per battle cruiser, so they could enjoy more time of their lives, given the fact they expose themselves to die almost every single hour of the day " declared a member of the crew.

" How come I wasn't informed of that! " Demanded the captain.

" Sir, with all due respect an authority like you deserves, did you read the manual? " someone asked him.

And thus, the captain pulled out a pocket manual from one of the many pockets on his coat. Such manual said " 101 ways to smoke a pipe (and how to make up one's mind)" , so he started to read without realizing, it wasn't the manual he was being asked for".

The crew's face was pretty much like " ¬_¬ " as if to say: that's not the one you were supposed to pull out...

The captain soon caught sight of the crew's reaction " Why are you looking at me like that? " but then, he looked at the manual's title " Ow, errhh, wrong manual, hehehe"

Most of the crew opted for folding their arms and rolling their eyes, but others sighed, or face-palmed , while there were others who said: "I don't get well paid for this...".

Crew aside, the captain pulled out another pocket manual, which was the right one this time. Such manual's title was "Arrangements between expendable cannon fodders, like marines, and high ranked military, like you, the captain or important politicians, like Mengsk "

The captain soon reached section T, paragraph 15, line 2, which explicitly states that every dominion battle cruiser _must_ have a cantina.

The man in charge of the the ship sighed at this " Well, you're right, but still, come on! This is the frigging control room! Can't you redirect the energy? " the captain inquired.

" I'm afraid that's not possible, sir "

" Why not? "

" The cantina also has a master control panel "

" What the...? Who the fuck is responsible for this? "

" For redirecting the energy? I believe those _war pigs_ are the responsible for this " a member of the crew uttered.

The captain face palmed when he heard that " I shouldn't have hired them... " he then sighed " fine, I'll deal with them "

Then, the corruptors started attacking the ship, not without using their ability to corrupt on it before.

" Engaging the enemy! Sir, you better hurry, we need that Yamato cannon _now_! "

" I'm on it! "

An so, the captain made his way to the ship's cantina, reaching it in a few moments, the damage caused by the flying zergs already starting to shake the ship.

" A toast to Raynor! Best terran in the whole friggin' story of mankind! " a voice claimed.

" Ya! To Raynor! " replied a bunch of voices.

It was then, that the Captain opened the door.

" Hey, what the hell is going on here? " he demanded, barely avoiding a glass of beer which was sent flying towards him by... someone he didn't really managed to see.

The glass was broken into pieces, and it's beer was shed all over the floor, the theme _Sweet Home Alabama_ was being played (very loud, given the extra power the cantina had) in the cantina, so the ambient... was pretty much like some sort of party (with a _lot_ of beer, or some kind of alcoholic drink )

" Well, well look at what we have here... isn't the boss of da ship? " asked a war pig.

" Like hell is me, now, give the power back you assholes! We're under attack by corruptors and the whole ship is going down if we don't get to shoot the Yamato cannon! " shouted the the captain, using all the authority he could muster.

" Or else? " asked a ,very drunk, war pig, placing himself between the master control panel and the captain, looking at him in a rather defiant way.

" Didn't you hear me idiot? We're all gonna die without that power! "

" Ya heard dat? Give him power, guys " commanded a war pig, and the rest of them complied. Now the song _Raw Power_ was being played.

The captain face palmed in response " What a bunch of brainless soldiers..." mumbled the man in charge of the ship.

Then some of the war pigs (along with some members of the crew, whom apparently, also were under heavy effects of the alcohol) started to dance and clap their hands, cheering like if nothing else was relevant ( or because the alcohol was at it's pic ).

" I'm the captain and, I _order _you, to stop this! " shouted the captain.

The cheering crew seemed to be completely deaf, because, they didn't obey.

While dancing, one of them accidentally shed some beer on the control panel, which caused it to become useless. The captain noticed this right away.

" What the fuck have you done! " yelled the captain, now placing both of his hands on his head, evident sign of his ever growing desperation due the circumstances.

" Just relax and live the life! " shouted a war pig in response.

" Now we're done! We're gonna lose our lives to The Swarm! " claimed the captain.

" We're good, dude " stated a member of the crew.

" Like hell we're not! This is madness! " the captain worded.

" Madness? " said a war pig " No, no , no " he added, now trudging likely due to the beer " Let me tell ya something, buddy " he uttered " This is..." but then he started to lose balance, and within the next seconds, he fell to the floor, unable to maintain himself for longer.

" Yay, he relaxed too much "said another war pig, then he laughed, utterly ignoring that his life was gonna end soon.

"You and your drunk parties, have doomed us all! " the captain exclaimed.

"Yeeeeee! Party! " a member of the crew said.

It was then that the voice of the adjutant spoke up " Alert, propulsion systems failing. Shields operative at 15 % . Guns 5 to 30, disabled. Current height, 700 feet and decreasing, collapse imminent "

" Abandon the god damn ship! " the captain shouted, but then, the battle cruiser got surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of zergs, flying zergs and ground zergs alike.

It is not necessary to say, none of them ever made it back to his/ her home.

**At the ultralisk's current location...**

" Out of curiosity, why are you guys rushing to your deaths? " the ultralisk inquired.

" Because we're told to, perahps? Besides, I feel a strong urge to destroy that shinning thing they call _Xel Naga artifact_, it pisses me off badly " a roach replied.

" Oh, uhmm, whatever, good luck then "

" You're not coming? "

" No, don't feel like, I'll try to sneak into a terran ship, so I can get to some nice place. I'm a little bit tired of so much carnage "

" ¬_¬ "

" What? "

" Oh, no, nothing, it's just that.. you're like... ehmmm... _too _big to try to do that without getting caught"

" Don't worry, I got everything figured out "

" Really? "

" Yeah , now go ahead, do your thing"

"Hmm..'kay..."

And after that little conversation, the ultralisk made his way towards his new so-called destination.

**After that, at Warfield's base improvised base (after the badass cut scene in Wings of Liberty in which Raynor saves Warfield's life and that of his soldiers, and also after choosing which mission to do next)...**

"... you were the last person I expected to come here and help me " Warfield said.

" Well, someone had to, right? " Raynor inquired.

" Yeah, glad it was that way " replied Warfield.

" You have that thing, the artifact, ready? " Tychus asked.

" Yes " Warfield replied as he gestured at the container of the Xel Naga artifact " right now, this artifact is the most powerful weapon in the entire universe "

" This thing kinda gives me goosebumps, I wish it came with an instructions manual. We could be altering the very same time-space woven... and we would never know about it " Tychus stated.

" Don't worry Tychus, this is not science fiction " Raynor mentioned.

What none of the characters knew, was that their existence, along with the events that were taking place, _were_ science fiction, but perhaps, they were used to it, so they won't call it science fiction.

" So, how long you think it's gonna take to be fully charged? " Raynor asked.

" Nearly half an hour " Warfield replied.

" This is gonna be tough buddy, we ain't gonna be able to hold off tons and tons of zerg with the limited forces we got left " Tychus mentioned.

" We'll be fine, we can hold this off for half an hour " Raynor worded "It cannot be that bad..." he added.

**Twenty-nine minutes and thirty seconds later...**

"Arggg!" yelled a marine, while a couple of zerglings tore him apart.

"Om, nom nom "a ling shrieked as he nibbled a marine arm.

" Hey leave something for me brudda! " his ling brother demanded.

" Ny-ah! " was the reply of the other zergling.

With the typical bestiality of the zerg, they fought over the limb of the marine. But that was just one of the many terrible, terrible scenarios that proved how wrong Raynor was.

" Wax 'em boys! " A marine shouted.

And thus, a handful of marines opened fire against some brood lords. Such act made the brood lords angry, and nobody, specially broodlings, likes angry brood lords.

The flying zergs roared, and then, prepared to attack. The broodlings, uttered (or to be more accurate, shrieked in a rather non-understandable language for terrans) the next words after sighing " here we go again...I wish there were a social service for zerg... " and with that said several broodlings were thrown at the marines.

" Look out! " one of those terrans shouted.

The following scene, could be pretty much summed up, as an endless rain of broodlings impacting those unlucky marines. Limbs flying all over the place, and broodlings crawling (somehow) from here to there, causing a a huge amount of casualties on the terran side.

The Thors, however, seemed to be able to hold off their zerg counterparts: the ultralisks (none of them being the special one). Or at least, it was that way until the infestors showed up...

" Eat hot lead! " A Thor pilot shouted.

And yes, the zerg were doing that (well, not exactly, but the phrase is easy to get). But then, the infestors started to neural parasite the thors, which wasn't a very cool for the terrans.

"Assimilation successful " the Thor pilots worded as they got mind controlled, one by one.

After that, they started shooting at other terran units. Odd scene to behold though, given the fact the infestors didn't really use that ability before... well, odd and... bad, very bad.

" We're in serious trouble! " a hellion pilot shouted

" I know! " a siege tank yelled while shooting at some lings.

It was then, that the adjutant spoke up "artifact fully charged "

" About time to hear some good news! "

" The stereo is set and connected to the artifact! " a ghost announced.

" Good! General, _turn it up_! " Raynor commanded.

" Full power! " Warfield shouted.

Tychus threw his cigarette and turned another one on, before uttering the next words " If was a zerg, I would be running away as fast as possible " and with that said, he laughed.

Not so far away, a ling heard a siege tank shooting, but it didn't really sound like it was real...

" You heard that? " a ling asked.

" What? We all know siege tanks sound like that when shooting " his ling brother replied.

" No, it sounds... different, and besides... why they stop shooting? " the other ling worded.

Then as sudden as the silence came, a new sounds, or to be more accurate, song, imposed it's presence.

The song _Terran up the night_, was being played, and every zerg on Char was able to listen to it...without being able to prevent the next events.

" What is this? " some random hydralisk somewhere on Char, shouted.

" This is worse than _A Zerg, a Shotgun and you_ ! Arrggg! " a drone managed to yell before getting reduced to ashes, due to the awesomeness of the song.

A similar fate was shared by the rest of the zerg. Either roasted or blown to pieces, most of them found their death when they heard the song.

A very human mix of fear and surprise, took over the Queen of Blades. She was barely giving any credit to what she perceived.

" This cannot be! How come the terrans created something worse than _ A Zerg, a Shotgun and you _! My broods can't handle this much rock and roll (she was so scared that she forgot to mention the awesomeness of the song, or maybe, she just didn't like it either) .

After that, she fainted, and slowly began to lose the zerg features she had for so long... clear proof of how overpowered terran is (because of their music).

As for what concerns to the real protagonist of this story, well, it is rumored that he left the planet before the artifact reached it's maximum power. Some people say he got in a terran transport, and that somehow he managed to go unseen. Further testimonies from terran civilians, suggest that he might reached a nice, warm, and not very popular beach, somewhere on Korhal, emperor Mengsk's natal world. If that is true, his current location remains unknown until the date...

**And that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading this so far, or well, perhaps grinning a little bit. Even if you disliked it, I thank you for bothering to read it, but sorry, there is no way I can give you back the time you spent, because I don't posses any power over time (No, I'm not a time wizard, you know?) Stay tuned for the epilogue (if you're interested). If there is something you wanna say about this chapter, any suggestions, comments, tips or... I don't know, random words, please, feel free to review, it will be appreciated (unless it's flaming, because that doesn't help at all). Until next time, may you have a nice day.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: alright people, this is the last chapter (the epilogue) for "A special Larva". I must say I'm impressed. So many reactions from my reviewers... some were good, some were ok, others were... quite nasty (may I also add nonsense?). But here it is, after some time I finally made it to this point. Anyways, on with the epilogue.**

Kerrigan returned to her former terran self, her whereabouts, unknown for quite a bit of people. Rumors say she was with The Raiders. Protoss activity remained under wraps for all the other races, as none knew what they were up to.

Nevertheless, speculations were made. The most probable, was that, with The Swarm leaderless, the protoss would be trying to take their homeworld back. But, there was no guarantee that was actually happening. After all, none of the terran factions, except maybe for The Raiders, was interested in that, for now anyways.

With the media against him, and half the dominion fleet under Valerian's control (and likely, under Raynor's control as well, given his alliance with Valerian), one man struggled to remain in control of the Koprulu sector, and all terrans within...

"And it's rumored, that The Queen of Blades herself was defeated just a few hours ago, by Jim Raynor and his raiders" said a voice that came from the TV.

" I'm here with Gral. Marsh, of the Dominion armada. Tell us Gral. , how do you feel about Raynor's forces being able to accomplish a goal The Dominion never managed to even match by at least a fraction?"

"Excuse me?" Replied the general, whose age was around fifties.

"It's said Raynor's forces managed to defeat The Queen of Blades. How come a terrorist like him, as he's been portrayed all these years, managed to accomplish such goal?"

"Well, I'll tell you something, _brat_" uttered the general, putting special emphasis at the last word, while he folded his arms "Those are only rumors, there is no way a nobody like him could achieve that" he finished.

Trying to be professional, Kate Lockwell, ignored the insult and went on with the interview "What can you say about half The Dominion fleet missing and the possible alliance between the Emperor's son and Raynor?"

"We're investigating that, we're still not sure of what or how happened" stated the old man.

"What's your opinion on this affair Gral.? Will the rest of the dominion armada, join forces with Raynor in order to eliminate the zerg Swarm, now that it's leaderless"? The journalist asked.

"Erhh..." was the only sound that came out from Marsh's mouth.

Mustering some courage, Kate asked a very bold, but important question "Will Emperor Mengsk admit that he is unable to provide us protection against The Zerg swarm and the mysterious protoss? Will he give away the power, to true leaders, such as Raynor or even his son?"

Now that question pissed Marsh off, since he was one of the few persons still on Mengsk's side, even after the media blizz.

"This conversation is over" he bitterly worded , and right after that, he went away from the camera's view, with a rather annoyed look in his face.

"There you go dear spectators, looks like our only chance to live safely in this sector lies in Raynor's hands" Lockwell uttered "Kate Lockwell, reporting from The Dominion's armada headquarters on Tarsonis" she finished.

Not so far away from there, Mensgk pressed the off button, as an attempt to further mitigate the pressure on him.

"Stupid brat..." he muttered to himself while rubbing his right temple.

He was in big trouble at those moments. People didn't want him as Emperor, but that wasn't actually something relevant...not as much as the fact that now everyone knows he is the responsible for one huge zerg invasion during the race wars, a terrible slaughter.

The only thing that was keeping him in control, was maybe the _( almost ) _never wavering loyalty some of his troops had towards him. Though, he couldn't tell how long it will last, or rather, couldn't tell how long it would be before the dominion military themselves decided to turn their backs on him, and eventually, side with Raynor...or worse! They could even give Raynor Mengsk's head in a silver tray should they decide to! After all, Mengsk, as one mere man, couldn't do much.

Further possibilities of humiliation towards him caused no good sensations in The Emperor's mind.

Anyways, after a few interviews, he gave up on his endeavors to try and defend himself from the constant accusations claiming he was by no means worthy of ruling the terrans anymore. In fact, some worlds already declared their independence, in a rather aggressive way of course.

An usual thought in the minds of most people at those moments was: I better defend myself the best I can, rather than putting up with a ruthless tyrant and murderer like Mengsk. And such thought was spreading pretty quickly across the Koprulu sector. Sooner or later, the once proud Emperor would find himself fleeing from the sector... or facing Raynor.

He locked himself within his own palace for days, trying to figure out a way out of his current situation, but, to no avail. No answer came to his mind.

Eventually, one option at that point, was to sit back and pray things would solve just like that. But that almost never works. In fact, his problems only got worse with each passing day. One week after the rumors of Raynor's victory on Char, Mengsk held power only over a few miles around his palace and half the military forces he had 5 days before .

Maybe he could try and do something, well, maybe not himself...

"Emperor, the ghost you requested has arrived. Should I let her in?" a voice asked, coming from somewhere in the Emperor's personal room.

Mengsk heard the voice coming from the com-link, and then, answered eagerly "Yes, she took her time. Let her in already!" He commanded.

Thus, the door opened, revealing apparently nothing...

" Why it took you so long?" Mengsk asked.

" This assignment was little bit harder, Mengsk" said someone's voice, while said someone materialized (or rather, de-cloaked) herself in the room "sniping a commander, no problem" the blond ghost said while smoothing out her hair, which was a little bit messy because her last mission was kind of difficult, even for such a highly skilled assassin like her "but getting to kill one of my ex-ghost training mate... boy! That's another tale ".

The Emperor raised an eyebrow at this, while looking at her, arms folded " I thought you were my strongest ghost " he said.

" Since Nova is not in our side anymore, I am the strongest ghost you got" she uttered.

" Do you happen to know where is she? " The Emperor inquired.

Letting herself fall into a chair, she replied after sighing " No idea, she is on her own side it seems, but I can't tell " she paused " Now back to my assignment, remember this Tosh guy? The first specter?" Nicole said.

" Yes, are the rumors true? Is he with The Raiders? "

" Yep"

" What does this have to do with your assignment being difficult? "

" After releasing so many prisoners from New Folsom, Tosh got quite a bit of volunteers to become specters. As you already know, these guys are like the ghosts, but a little bit stronger, at least, that's what our latest records say "

"Get to the point already" Mengsk commanded irritated, as he had little patience remaining at that moments.

" Jeez, okay " the ghost worded, as she stood up and began to walk around the room " Long story short. Some of Raynor's specters sneaked in our ghost academies and destroyed several neural inhibitors we had to keep ghosts under your control, thus, allowing our specialists to think more freely" she uttered while still walking around " and eventually... it wasn't long before they realized they didn't like to play in your team, so they kinda sided with Raynor, by starting to use these substance, _terrazine_, I guess it's called " she continued, now stopping to grab an ornament in the room, just because she was a little bit bored " they got stronger, not as strong as me, but still, it's not like I can just sneak behind them and stab them, just like I do with the easy close targets" she then placed the ornament back in its place "This last ghost you told me to kill, I had to hunt him down through several places. Not nice places as you may imagine, had to go through the main sewers for insta..." but she interrupted her talk upon turning around and seeing Mengsk.

The Emperor, once the most powerful man in the whole sector, was now trying to cover his noose with his own right hand, trying not to smell something.

" Did you take a bath before getting here? " Mengsk inquired.

" Hey! How dare you! It's not me! " the ghost shouted all angry.

" Oh, right, sure there is a third person in this room " the Emperor claimed ironically "And I can't be the one smelling that bad! " he worded.

" A third... " she muttered, while quickly looking around " right! " and after that she tossed one of her knives at a very valuable window.

" Don't break tha... " but instead of finishing the sentence, Mengsk just gawked at the knife Nicole tossed at the window. It was suspended in the middle of the air, and all of the sudden, blood started to pour.

" Good try, too bad you stink like ass " she triumphantly uttered.

" What the fu... "said Mengsk, still looking bewildered at the floating knife.

It was then, that a groan of pain was heard, and next right after that, a thud. It was also heard the sound of a weapon dropping to the ground.

She approached to the window, and then kicked something... or someone.

A specter de-cloaked, while trying to breath, too weak to stand up. The knife perforated his chest, at some vital point, near the heart " How did you know I was standing there? " he worded.

The ghost, saw the specter's rifle, and kicked it away from the reach of the intruder "Tony, Tony, Tony... you're so obvious" the dominion assassin said in a rather scolding way " You sided with The Raiders now? Shame on you! "

"You know this guy?" asked Mengsk.

" He's one of the ghosts I trained with some years ago " replied the blond ghost " Two flaws on your attempt to... what were you going to do? "

"I was just spying" Tony replied.

"Well, you failed, like really bad " she stated " First, you stink, it doesn't matter if you're cloaked: people will know you're there " Nicole said " Second, you do know I know you like to hide in spots such as right next to the windows, and still decided to try that: epic... _fail _"

" Will you finish him off already? I don't think my noose can bear his smell any longer "

" Sure thing " Nicole said as she pulled out a gun in order to dispose of the intruder.

" Tell my children... their daddy loves them " the specter said.

" What are you talking about? guys like you don't get to have children, ever " Mengsk stated, but then the doubt took place " do you ?" he asked.

" Blondie knows what I'm talking about, right Nic..? " but he got cut off by a bullet in his skull.

" Jackass... " muttered the blond ghost.

Mengsk was now staring at the blond ghost, with a rather inquiring look.

And she didn't take long to catch sight of this " what? " she asked.

" Nicole, did you and him... " Mengsk began to say.

"Ah, nah, nah, nah, nah " she quickly said " That's ridiculous "

" Really? "

" Ya really "

" Oh, really? "

" Will you knock it off already? " Nicole demanded, now kind of upset.

" Well, I wonder what he was like before this " The Emperor said while pointing at the corpse of the intruder " Maybe he didn't stink that bad before... "

" Your point? " Nicole inquired while raising an eyebrow.

" Maybe... " Mengsk started.

" Hell _no! _Nothing happened between us! " Nicole yelled all angry.

" Ok, ok, maybe it was your twin sister " Mengsk said, trying to quell the fury of the ghost.

" My _what? _" the blond ghost shouted.

" You got a twin sister, you see, my specialists told me it was better for both of you to keep you separated while you trained " The Emperor replied " Wanna meet her? " he added.

" Yes "

Mengsk went to the com-link, and pressed a button, and commanded " Let Ariel in " he said.

The main door opened, and just as expected, an almost identical ghost got in the room.

" You called Emperor? " She asked.

Her twin, though dressed exactly as her sister, was different when it came to behavior.

" Ariel, this is your twin sister " Mengsk said while gesturing at Nicole " She's Nicole "

"Hey sis, nice meeting you" Ariel said while extending her right hand at Nicole, as a salute.

But the only thing she got in return, was a cold look of hatred at her.

"Well... I suppose you took the _coldness_ lesson too serious sis" Ariel worded as she lowered her hand.

" How come I wasn't informed of this? " Nicole demanded.

" There was no need to tell you, Ariel hasn't been assigned to any relevant mission yet " Mengsk replied.

" What do you mean by that? "Nicole inquired.

" Why would you want to know you got a twin sister? Does it matter? " Mengsk asked.

" Of course it does! " Nicole shouted " Heck, as far as I know, she could have been messing with my identity all along " she uttered.

" Don't worry, Ariel is just as cautious as you are " Mengsk assured her "Everyone thinks you and her are the same person " he added.

" Just chill, sis " Ariel said while walking around.

" Don't call me that, you're a stranger to me " Nicole pointed out.

" Alright, alright, don't get so worked up by this affair " Ariel uttered as she got close enough to the specter's corpse, realizing there was a bad smell in the air " Eww! what's that smell? " she said while covering her noose.

" That? Oh, that's that Tony guy " Nicole said while pointing at Tony's corpse.

" Tony? " Ariel shouted "Oh my God!" She yelled upon seeing the specter's corpse, and right after that she kneeled right next to him.

" Yes, he's dead. His last words were _Tell my children... their daddy loves them _" Nicole said " Does that make any sense? "

While sobbing and mourning for Tony, Ariel found a knife in his chest, the kind of knife used by ghosts to assassinate their targets. She pulled it out of the corpse and stared at it.

" Is this yours? " She asked Nicole.

"Ah, yeah, but it wasn't enough to kill him, I mean I could have aimed better, but I wanted some info from him first. Didn't take long to find out he was on Raynor's side. Then I shot him " Nicole calmly replied "Quick and clean death, though the smell... pfff" she added while waving a hand in front of her noose " that has no solution "

A tear shed from Ariel's face " He was so handsome and good looking when I met him... "

" Okaaaaay " said Mengsk " I think you should leave now Ariel. Me and Nicole got things to discuss about how to deal with Raynor and his raiders " he added "Now if you could please, be so gentle to get out of here..." but he got cut off by the sound of a knife sent flying towards Nicole's forehead, which was barely dodged by the dominion assassin.

" Hey, watch it! " Nicole warned.

" You killed my fiance... did you really thought I was gonna let you get away with this, just like that? " Ariel furiously stated, while fulminating Nicole with the look.

" Well, you have such a horrible taste, couldn't get anything better? " Nicole asked.

" I'm pretty sure you don't how good he was! " Ariel yelled while balling a fist.

" Hmm... looks like he was very good at taking out the garbage, or maybe he used to take himself out with it and then stay a while inside the trash can, that would explain why he stinks so bad " Nicole suggested.

Boiling in anger Ariel said " that was just one of the sacrifices he used to do for me ".

" Wait, you and him used to live together? " Nicole inquired, and then face-palmed " I can't believe it... "

" Look, I may be a ghost, but before that, I'm a human being!" Ariel shouted.

" And a pitiful one. I was actually expecting you to just get over it and move on. I mean, come on! It ain't a big deal... for me at least" Nicole said while dodging another knife thrown at her.

In the middle of this conflict, was Mengsk, who initially just wanted a first hand report of Nicole's last mission, not a family fight.

" I guess... I better leave you two alone " he said while quickly leaving the room.

Then, when there were only two living persons in the room, they fight went on.

" Unlike you, I'm not actually an absolutely cold blood assassin, I care for certain persons " Ariel stated.

" Right, I actually doubt you can match me or kill a fly at least " Nicole said.

" Wanna bet? "

" Bring it on, bitch! "

And the fight went on pretty much as follows:

Ariel used her psionic abilities to try and lay a beat down based in several kicks in the butt, but since Nicole was her twin sister, she just mirrored her skills and avoided every hit Ariel tried to land.  
>The fight went on for quite a few minutes and any guard sent to investigate was killed by the cross fire.<p>

Mengsk never got his report, and was forced to retreat to another world with all the remaining of his loyal forces, except of course, for the twins.

And the ultralisk... well, he was seen nearby a civilian area in Korhal, with little presence of armed forces, just a few marines as usual, after all they were everywhere (well not really, only spread out to prevent any minor harass, say, mutas, lings, etc).

" Are you sure about it? " uttered a marine trying to take a nap.

" Like hell I am! " a young civilian yelled " Is there anything you can do? " he inquired.

" Chill out dude, sure it ain't a big deal " he said.

" Kyle... it is a _huge_ deal, like, literally huge "

" What kind of zerg it was? "

" An Ultralisk, it was huge "

" Ok, ok, me and my boys will take care of it "

" Really? "

" Yeah, now, when we're back I want all of your neighbors ready for a party "

" A party? But why? "

" It's Francis birthday "

" Who is Francis? "

" The Rookie, we're just trying to make up for our first meeting "

That said, the marine, named Kyle proceeded to bark orders around the area, commanding his squad to rally around him.

And once they were all there, Kyle updated everyone with the info required.

" Aight boys, apparently we got a class 5 zerg creature within our vicinity, an Ultralisk and these civilians aske... " but he got cut off by another marine raising a hand.

Upon catching sight of this, he sighed "Now what Alex?" he asked.

Said marine replied right away " I wanted to point out we don't have the equipment required to neutralize such a threat, sir! "

Kyle face-palmed at this " Could someone...anyone, please? "

" Sir, yes sir! " another marine shouted, as he whacked private Alex in the back of his head

A groan of pain was heard after that " What the fuck dude? " Alex uttered while rubbing his head.

" Private Alex... " Kyle began while getting slowly closer to Alex, arms behind his back "do you happen to remember anything about our training? "

" Ehmm... yeah, like never trying to take out an Ultralisk without anti-armored fire support? " Alex replied

" Well, that's correct, and what if we lack said support? "

" Err... we bug out? "

" No, you noob! We stutter step against ultralisks in order to take them out! "

" Ah, oh right lesson 2, section 4: rine stutter step everything else "

" Good you remember, now let's get going people! " Kyle shouted, and thus, they went to the direction told by the civilian.

**Meanwhile, in a nearby beach...**

" What I don't get is how come there are so few marines around here " the ultralisk said while resting a little on the beach.

" Dominion politics, you know, the usual "

" Surely not as usual as you "

" Indeed, after all, who but me would enjoy the beach on Korhal next to an Ultralisk? "

" I don't know, you're the expert on weird stuff "

" Yeah, sort of, though your case is like, new to me you know " said the man near the ultralisk

" And I thought every terran would just try to shoot me on sight "

" Hey, I thought every zerg was a mindless beast with an uncontrollable urge to kill "

" Well, we were both wrong "

" True story " said the man as he lifted a glass of vodka.

" You haven't told me your name yet " the ultralisk uttered.

" Hmm, right, my name is Paul "

" Nice meeting you "

" Likewise "

" Tell me, Paul, does every Specter have the ability to listen to the zergs' thoughts "

" Unlikely, but I don't think I'm the only specter with such gift "

" I see "

" Well, it's been nice talking to somethi... errh someone " said Paul "Specters don't have a good fame, everyone thinks we're kind of a bunch of psycho killers "

" U're leaving already? "

" Gotta go, commander Raynor said we're to help the protoss out with something "

" Why would Raynor help the protoss? "

" They kinda get along, those fanatical aliens owe him a few favors too, maybe it has something to do with a world named Aiur, I guess is the protoss homeworld or something for the like"

" Could be. Well then, take care "

" See ya " And with that said, Paul cloaked, and went away from there.

" Nice guy, I wish there were more terrans like him " the ultralisk thought as he tried to relax some more.

" _Contact! _" a voice shouted from afar.

" Huh? " uttered the ultralisk (in his own way, of course)

Next thing he knew, was that a volley of bullets was hitting his carapace, which didn't hurt him, but sure pissed him off.

" Spread out and keep moving, don't let that fucker near you ! " Commander Kyle barked at his 10 marine squad (including him).

" Roger that sir! " another marine said.

The ultralisk charged towards one of them, but then...

" It's after me, shot the crap out of it! "

And thus, said marine began to run away, keeping a very reasonable distance from those sharp kaiser blades.

" That's it, keep him busy! " said another marine while he and his partners kept firing at the big zerg.

It was then that the ultralisk suddenly charged towards another marine.

" Remember your training, hit and move! "

The ultralisk did the same move two more times, trying to catch up with the marines, but to no avail, they just kept stutter stepping their butts away from danger.

" This isn't working " the ultralisk thought "maybe now is the time to use a new trick" and with that thought the ultralisk burrowed.

Then the bullets ceased flying. Kyle's marine squad stopped moving.

" Where did he go? "a marine asked.

" It's beneath the ground, seems like it realized it could live longer like that "

" Should we call in a raven? " another marine inquired.

" Yes son, I wanna get this job done already "

" Ok ".

" As soon as we get vision of his position, it's dead meat " Kyle announced.

" Ehm... sir? Why don't we just fire at that spot? "Alex asked.

" What ya mean? "Kyle said.

" I mean we all saw the ultralisk burrowed right there" said Alex while pointing out at a nearby spot.

" Because son, look ..." and all of the sudden Kyle pulled out the command tab of

Starcraft 2 from the bottom right part of what should be the screen, assuming there was a custom map like this fic " Do you happen to see any _ force fire _button here? " he said while showing the command tab.

" Ehm... no "

" That's right, you don't see any, because there isn't any "

" But... dafuq? I mean since when you can pull that thing out anyways? "

" Since I'm a diamond league professional terran commander, you noob "

" That... doesn't make any sense "

" It actually does, look there is the cursor and over there is my division and... " but Kyle stopped talking when he caught sight of his squad looking at him with heads tilted and a bewildered look.

" You mean, our existence is a game? "

" To an extent "

" Ok, hold on, we're still getting paid, aren't we? "

" So long as you remain op and alive, yes "

" Raven is coming "

" Good "

"We should be ok "

But it was then that the Ultralisk used his recently acquired burrowed charge ability, immediately slicing eight marines at a time ( because they were all clumped up together ).

" Holy... " Alex started.

" Back off! " Kyle commanded.

Those two marines tried to run for their lives, but with that new skill used by the ultralisk, it wasn't long before the big zerg managed to catch up with them, and eventually, slice them.

" Not so OP now, are you? " The Ultralisk mocked.

And it had a point, since ultralisks in a near future will have a burrow charge ability.

" I'll be up for anything those terrans throw at me, let 'em come "it thought as it sharpened its kaiser blades for another day ...

**And that's it, it's done. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as possible (if you laughed, made your day, or... at least made you smile, that's great). "A Special Larva" is over, but... maybe I'll write another sequel-like fic after getting HoTS (Heart of The Swarm), but that's just a pre-project for now. Still, If I ever get my hands on such an awesome game I'll play it. Anyways, may you have a nice day.**


End file.
